Phantomhive
by Chocoerz
Summary: Seokjin Phantomhive, anjing penjaga ratu yang memiliki kontrak dengan iblis. "Namjoon. Kau dan aku tidak tahu kapan kontrak ini berakhir, tapi jika sudah waktunya maka inilah perintah terakhirku. Aku minta padamu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan kau harus menerima nama keluargaku menjadi nama belakangmu." Tidak.. Namjoon tidak suka pembahasan ini. BTS/Namjoon/Seokjin/Namjin.


Hai! Untuk yang tau aku.. _I'm back!_ Sedikit 'pemberitahuan' untuk yang tau ataupun baca ceritaku prequel Destroyer; Beginning dan Star vs The Forces of Evil, dua cerita itu belum bisa kulanjutin karena aku belum dapet ide sama sekali :(

Oh, iya. Bagi yang tau anime Black Butler atau Kuroshitsuji, ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari itu dan beberapa nama adegan dan entah apa lagi mengambil dari situ, tapi jelas ceritanya akan melenceng jauh dari sana :) FYI, aku bikin cerita ini karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena aku mau jalan-jalan plus ibadah, jadi ngga tau kapan bisa bikin cerita lagi. Kedua, karena aku kurang puas sama Kuroshitsuji season 1 karena Ciel nya mati begitu aja :( aku belum nonton season selanjutnya karena aku aja baru nemuin itu tepat satu bulan sebelum UAS.

Aku ngebut nonton satu season biar selesai dan ngga membebani pas UAS :)

 _If you are not interested with this story you can click your back button on your phone :) I hope this story can please and satisfy you_ _:)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **London, October 4** **th** **, 2016**

Memangnya ada yang pernah meminta untuk terjebak bersama seorang iblis? Tidak ada, tentu saja. Tapi di sinilah Seokjin, terjebak bersama seorang iblis. Bukan, bukan orang jahat yang memang pantas disebut iblis, tapi iblis sungguhan, nyata.

Seokjin tidak meminta, tapi keadaan memaksa. Jika dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit, yang mana yang akan kau ambil? Hanya diam menunggu sampai seseorang mendobrak pintu rumahmu dan meluncurkan timah panas menembus jantungmu, atau menjual jiwamu pada iblis yang bersedia melindungi dan melayanimu? Jika kau memilih pilihan pertama maka maaf, Seokjin lebih memilih pilihan kedua.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa membayar ratusan bahkan ribuan pengawal untuk melindunginya karena dia memiliki uang bertumpuk dalam rekeningnya. Tapi sayangnya, dia memiliki antrean panjang yang diisi oleh orang-orang haus kedudukan dan harta. Dia tidak mau membuang uangnya jika pada akhirnya ratusan pengawal yang dia bayar mati. Cih, memakan gaji buta.

Lagipula, iblis itu tidak hanya melindungi dan melayaninya, dia juga akan membantu Seokjin untuk membalas dendamnya pada si pembunuh gila yang menghilang entah kemana. Bukan karena dia menyakiti Seokjin secara fisik, tapi karena dia telah mengirim dua orang paling penting bagi Seokjin ke tempat peristirahatan di dalam tanah. Paman dan bibinya yang merawat dirinya, pengganti orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan besar saat dia masih sangat kecil.

"Tuan, _bathrobe_ mu."

Awalnya Seokjin memikirkan besarnya dosa yang dia tanggung sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjual jiwanya pada seorang iblis. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak peduli. Iblis ini melayani dan menjaganya dengan sangat baik, dia tidak menyesal.

Seokjin mengambil _bathrobe_ putih dari tangan berselimut sarung tangan hitam seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang berdiri di depan kamar mandinya. Dia melangkah keluar setelah dia memakainya dengan benar.

"Jadi siapa yang memasukkan racun ke dalam minumanku, Namjoon?" tangan Seokjin meraih handuk yang digantung di samping kamar mandinya, menyodorkannya pada Namjoon, dan diterima dengan baik oleh si iblis. Seokjin menduduki pinggiran ranjangnya dan si iblis mendekati Seokjin, mengeringkan rambut Seokjin dengan handuk yang tuannya berikan padanya.

"Salah seorang bawahan Sir Vecelin yang menyamar menjadi koki."

"Sudah kau tangani?"

"Sudah, tuan."

"Bagus. Kau apakan dia? Mutilasi? Gantung?"

Jangan berpikir bahwa Seokjin adalah sosok yang kejam, dia yang seperti ini terbentuk karena dendam. Dia tidak berkehendak untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti itu, dendam yang membentuknya. Lagipula, jika Seokjin kejam, disebut apa orang yang merenggut nyawa paman dan bibinya? Orang itu bahkan memotong tubuh paman dan bibinya juga mengambil organ vital mereka. Entah untuk apa, mungkin menjualnya.. atau menyumbangkannya pada rumah sakit dengan cerita palsu. Seokjin tidak peduli dengan itu, yang dia pedulikan hanya dendamnya atas kematian paman dan bibinya.

"Aku memanggangnya."

Seokjin menyeringai puas. "Bagus, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Untuk sekarang kita tidak perlu bergerak menyerang keparat itu. Minggu depan aku akan mengundangnya untuk makan malam, jadi jangan apa-apakan dia sampai dia mencari kematiannya sendiri." Seokjin bangun dari duduknya begitu Namjoon selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Namjoon mengambil semua pakaian Seokjin dari lemari. Dia menyerahkannya pada Seokjin dan mengambil sebuah penyekat untuk menutupi tubuh tuannya. Sambil menunggu tuannya berpakaian, Namjoon mengingat kembali kejadia yang membawanya ke sini, ke sisi Seokjin, si anak tunggal penuh harta yang terpojok oleh banyak bahaya.

Namjoon tidak begitu ingat karena dia membuang beberapa bagian dari kejadian itu dari otaknya, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padanya sebelum Seokjin datang. Tapi saat itu Seokjin datang padanya dengan wajah angkuh. Rambut tuannya kala itu berwarna hitam, menambah kesuraman wajah pucat angkuh itu. Dan mulut itu terbuka, menawarkan jiwa penuh dendam untuk ditukarkan dengan keamanan dan kenyamanan. Tentu Namjoon langsung setuju, memang dari mana lagi iblis bisa hidup kalau bukan dari jiwa yang penuh kegelapan.

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya terikat dalam kontrak. Kontrak milik Seokjin tergambar pada mata kanannya, sedangkan kontrak miliknya berada pada permukaan tangan kanannya. Bergambar sebuah lingkaran berduri pada lapisan pertama dan lingkaran dengan bintang di dalamnya pada lapisan kedua, di dalam lingkaran pertama. Kontrak milik tuannya? Sudah dibilang berada pada mata kanannya. Kontrak mereka membuat iris mata kanan tuannya berwarna ungu, dengan gambar yang sama dengan yang ada pada permukaan tangan kanannya.

Sayang sekali, karena kenyataannya, Namjoon jatuh untuk iris hitam pekat tuannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Seokjin menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "Cih, seorang pelayan seharusnya tidak melamun seperti itu." Seokjin berucap kesal. "Singkirkan penyekat ini, aku sudah selesai." Maka Namjoon menyingkirkan penyekat yang menghalangi tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon menatap tuannya sebentar dan tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diletakkan di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam, dia membungkuk. "Maafkan aku tuan, tidak akan terulang."

"Terserah. Cepat pakaikan sisanya." Maka Namjoon mengikuti perintah Seokjin. Dia mengikatkan dasi pita Seokjin. Dia memakaikan kaus kaki Seokjin. Dia memakaikan sepatu Seokjin, dan dia juga memakaikan penutup mata untuk mata kanan Seokjin. Tidak ada yang aneh, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Ini juga bukan permintaan Seokjin, Namjoon yang berinisiatif melakukannya. Jika ditanya, maka Namjoon akan menjawab, karena itulah tugasnya.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dan Namjoon mengekori. Semuanya membungkuk ketika melihat tuan mereka melangkah dengan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa. Mungkin jika menjadi pelayan di sana, kau pasti akan menyusun rencana pembunuhan terhadap Seokjin karena tingkah semena-menanya dan wajah angkuhnya. Tapi hampir semua orang di sana mengerti apa yang ada di balik wajah angkuh dan tingkah semena-mena Seokjin. Tuan mereka hanya sudah terluka begitu dalam, dia hanya tidak ingin terluka kembali.

"Menu sarapan hari ini roti bagel, wafel, dan secangkir _earl grey tea_."

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis."

"Aku yakin saus mapel untuk wafelnya sudah cukup manis untuk pagi ini, tuan."

Itu pembantahan jika kau sadar. Tugas Namjoon adalah menuruti semua permintaan dan perintah Seokjin, garis bawahi, semua. Seokjin sangat sadar bahwa pelayan iblisnya sedang membantah, tapi dia tidak akan memusingkan hal itu. Toh, Namjoon membantah untuk kebaikannya. Dia bisa saja sakit perut jika memakan sesuatu yang sangat manis di pagi hari.

Itulah sedikit gambaran tentang pagi yang Seokjin dan pelayan iblisnya, Namjoon, selalu jalani. Bagaimana dengan siang? Seokjin akan berada di ruang kerjanya, sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen juga teh yang Namjoon bawakan setiap dua jam sekali. Seokjin tidak akan beranjak dari kursinya sampai jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Dia akan bangun dan melangkah dengan Namjoon yang menunggunya di depan ruang kerjanya setengah jam sebelumnya. Itu siang yang Seokjin jalani, berbeda dengan siang yang Namjoon jalani.

Namjoon akan sangat sibuk mengawasi seisi rumah agar semuanya sempurna dan tidak mengecewakan tuannya. Dia benar-benar mengawasi semuanya. Dapur, ruang cuci, gudang, ruang makan, perpustakaan, halaman belakang, _gazebo_ , halaman depan, gerbang utama, sayap timur dan barat istana, dan ruangan lainnya. Semuanya memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena rumah Seokjin luar biasa besar. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah membuatnya terlambat menunggu di depan ruang kerja Seokjin selama setengah jam.

Setelah itu dia dan tuannya akan berjalan melewati lorong yang cukup panjang menuju ruang makan. Seokjin akan menunggu hidangan disajikan sembari membaca beberapa halaman buku cerita dan Namjoon akan berdiri di sampingnya. Hanya itu yang terjadi dua bulan belakangan ini..

.. tapi mari lihat bersama-sama, akankah tetap seperti itu, atau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda?

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, October 11** **th** **, 2016**

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari menelasak masuk, menggunggu tidurnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Namjoon yang berdiri dengan senyuman setelah menyibak tirai merah jendela besar di kamar Seokjin.

"Selamat pagi tuan, saatnya bangun."

Dan rutinitas pagi Seokjin dimulai. Sedikit berbeda kali ini karena Namjoon harus mengawasi seisi rumah dari pagi sampai sebelum Sir Vecelin datang dan mungkin saja membunuhnya. Seokjin sama sekali tidak memusingkan tentang ketidak beradaan Namjoon karena dia masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, kecuali membawakan the untuknya. Karena itulah dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar, meminta secangkir the.

"Siapapun tolong bawakan aku secangkir the!" Dia berteriak di depan ruang kerjanya, di tengah lorong yang kosong. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari siapapun untuk dimintai tolong karena Seokjin percaya bahwa teriakannya tadi tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ketika itulah dia menangkap Namjoon yang muncul di ujung lorong berjalan sen- tidak, iblis itu berjalan dengan salah seorang pelayan wanitanya.

"Cih, ternyata iblis juga bisa tebar pesona, hm?" Seokjin menggerutu pelan. Sebenarnya, tidak apa jika Namjoon ingin menebar pesona, lagipula itu bukanlah urusan Seokjin sebenarnya. Hanya saja.. Seokjin tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat. Iblis itu tersenyum dengan lebar karena entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua or- oh, maaf, Seokjin lupa bahwa salah satu dari mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Siapapun bawakan aku the secepatnya!" Teriakan Seokjin dua kali lebih nyaring dan keras dibanding sebelumnya. Walau kenyataannya Seokjin tahu bahwa ucapan lantang sudah cukup untuk membuat telinga baik Namjoon maupun pelayan wanita itu menangkap perintahnya. Tapi sesuatu di dalamnya merasa panas dan rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan duduk di kursinya setelah menutup pintu dengan cukup keras. Seokjin menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan kesal. Kenapa London penuh dengan masalah hm? Dan kenapa juga bandar narkoba mengincar London yang bahkan memasukkan opium dalam daftar obat terlarang. Menambah pekerjaannya saja.

"Tuan, aku membawa the-mu." Suara dari luar ruangannya terdengar begitu jelas karena ruang kerjanya benar-benar hening. Seokjin berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan Namjoon untuk masuk.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah cangkir yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Cangkir itu dia letakkan begitu dia sampai di depan meja kayu Seokjin. "Tuan, anda melewatkan makan siang anda."

Seokjin memutar kursinya, lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan halaman belakangnya ketimbang Namjoon yang tersenyum kecil di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau yang ke sini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Karena aku pelayanmu, tuan."

"Aku masih memiliki pelayan yang lainnya."

"Aku terikat kontrak dengan anda, aku harus menjadi pelayan yang baik dan setia."

Seokjin berdecak. "Ck, yang kau inginkan hanya jiwaku."

Mata Namjoon terus menatapi kursi yang membelakanginya. "Tapi anda tidak menyukai seseorang yang memakan gaji buta. Aku tidak ingin anda tidak menyukaiku." Namjoon tersenyum. Lalu matanya melirik jam yang terpajang rapi di meja Seokjin. "Anda harus makan siang tuan."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Asam lambung anda akan naik dan membuat maag anda-"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Alis Seokjin berkerut kala itu. Ingatan tentang senyum Namjoon yang terpampang pada pelayan wanitanya terus terputar di kepalanya, membuatnya benar-benar pusing sampai rasanya lebih baik kepalanya meledak ketimbang harus merasakan pusing seperti itu. Maka alisnya berkerut, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Tapi alisnya terangkat ketika dirasanya bahwa tubuhnya melayang. Dia cukup terkejut, tapi ketika dia melihat Namjoon dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa Namjoon menggendongnya, Seokjin langsung meronta, minta diturunkan.

"Tugasku melindungimu, tuan. Jika kau sakit maka tugasku gagal."

"Ya! Turunkan aku!"

"Saatnya makan makan siang anda."

Dan mereka langsung berada tepat di depan ruang makan.

Kepala Seokjin memang terasa pusing, tapi dia masih ingat bahwa jarak antara ruang makan dengan ruang kerjanya cukup jauh. Dia kebingungan, tapi kembali teringat bahwa yang meggendongnya sekarang adalah seorang iblis.

Pintu megah itu terbuka.

Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat angkuh walau berada di dalam gendongan Namjoon. Mata Namjoon dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah para pelayan yang berada di ruang makan, mereka terlihat cukup terkejut dan seperti menahan sesuatu dari dalam diri mereka. Tapi Namjoon tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah bahwa dia harus menjatuhkan Seokjin di atas kursi dengan bantalan empuk berwarna merah selembut mungkin.

"Minum darjeeling ini terlebih dahulu tuan."

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Namjoon dengan tajam. "Kau.. apa kau baru saja membantah?" Ucapnya tidak senang. Sebenarnya Seokjin sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia merasa kesal pada Namjoon, tapi rasanya bukan karena bantahan yang iblis itu ajukan, melainkan karena iblis itu berjalan dengan salah seorang pelayannya. Tapi bagaimana pun, Seokjin tetap tidak suka bantahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang manis jika anda meminum darjeeling ini dan meneguk satu sendok obat setelahnya." Seokjin terdiam sebentar, lalu kepalanya mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak untuk melakukan apa yang Namjoon ucapkan.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dengan senyuman kecil tersampir di wajahnya. Tuannya sedikit lucu. Namjoon sudah pernah mengabdikan diri pada orang lain ribuan tahun yang lalu, tapi Seokjinlah yang paling berkesan di antara semuanya. Cara berbicaranya, cara menatap sesuatu.. memang lebih banyak tatapan datar yang digambar mata itu, tapi bukan berarti Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik kedataran tatapan itu.

Seokjin memandang sekelilingnya dengan penuh kagum. Seolah dia adalah seorang bayi yang baru lahir dan mengenal lingkungannya. Namjoon yakin bahwa rumah itu sudah ditempati tuannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi matanya seolah menggambarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seolah dia baru pada semuanya, terutama ketika mereka keluar untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Seokjin akan memandang semuanya penuh kagum secara diam-diam. Ketika melihat anak-anak bermain di taman, ketika orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalan, ketika melewati air mancur, ketika melihat London Eye, ketika melihat Big Bang.. selalu binaran kagum yang terpancar.

"Oh, Namjoon, ada apa kemari?" Koki Min menyapanya hangat. Namjoon tersenyum. "Tuan muda ingin sesuatu yang manis."

Koki Min membulatkan mulutnya, matanya terbelalak, setengah senang dan setengah terkejut. "Tumben sekali.. ah, tapi kau yang akan memasak bukan? Tuan muda hanya ingin memakan masakanmu." Senyum pria yang rambutnya hampir memutih semua itu semakin lebar. Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai bergerak.

"Kenapa tuan muda minta sesuatu yang manis? Tidak biasanya.."

"Ah, mungkin hanya ingin." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Hanya dia yang tahu sesering apa Seokjin meminta sesuatu yang manis untuk disesap mulut mungilnya.

Hanya dia.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

"Apa tuan tidak ingin yang lain?" pertanyaan yang sama dilayangkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari mulut pelayan yang berada di belakangnya. Mulut Seokjin bungkam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Kenapa? Sederhana saja, pelayan yang bertanya padanya adalah pelayan yang sama dengan yang berjalan dengan Namjoon. Seokjin tahu ini sangat aneh, tapi dia masih tidak senang dengan kejadian itu.

"Tuan-"

"Tutup mulutmu, kau berisik!" Seokjin membentak.

" _Tuan, sepertinya kau sedang marah, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berkoar dalam dirimu,"_

Itu suara Namjoon.

Tapi iblis itu tidak ada di sini.

Ah, berarti hampir waktunya untuk pergi ya? Sebulan atau dua bulan lagi mungkin? Dia bahkan sudah bisa mendengar suara Namjoon.

Apa kau bingung? Mari dengar sebuah penjelasan.

Sebuah kontrak tentu saja memiliki jangka waktu tertentu, beberapa bahkan bisa diperpanjang. Seperti kontrak Seokjin dengan Namjoon, hanya saja kontrak ini sama sekali tidak bisa diperbarui. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa jangka yang ditetapkan, bahkan Seokjin. Tapi, Namjoon pernah bilang bahwa jika mereka sudah bisa berbicara lewat telepati maka waktunya sudah hampir tiba, mungkin satu atau dua bulan.

Apa yang terjadi setelah kontrak berakhir?

Seokjin mati.

Atau bahkan jika kontrak belum berakhir dan Seokjin mati, Namjoon tetap mendapatkan jiwanya. Intinya jika Seokjin mati, maka Namjoon mendapatkan jiwa Seokjin. Jika Seokjin masih sehat dan kontrak berakhir? Maka Seokjin akan mati secara tiba-tiba, seperti serangan jantung, tapi tentu saja berbeda.

Sebenarnya Seokjin hampir mati berkali-kali. Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Phantomhive, wajar saja jika banyak orang licik yang mengincarnya. Keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga yang menjabat sebagai anjing penjaga ratu, keluarga yang mengawasi gerak-gerik dunia bawah, penguasa dunia bawah. Jika kau seorang bandar narkoba atau ketua mafia kejam atau lainnya, maka kau patut waspada dengan keluarga Phantomhive atau kau berakhir di dalam jeruji atau yang lebih menyeramkan lagi..

.. terbunuh dengan menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu pekerjaan keluarga Phantomhive. Mereka juga berperan sebagai penjaga gerbang bisnis Inggris. Jadi, pasti ada beberapa orang yang Seokjin tolak mentah-mentah bisnisnya yang memasang ancang-ancang untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi tidak peduli sebanyak apapun kematian berjalan menuju Seokjin, Namjoon selalu hadir untuk menyelamatkan. Itu membuat Seokjin sangat bingung. Iblis sangat menyukai jiwa kotor dan dia memiliki jiwa itu. Dia dipenuhi oleh dendam dan benci. Bukankah seharusnya Namjoon membiarkannya mati? Seperti berada di balik jeruji dengan kunci terbuka, tapi kau tidak berjalan keluar. Itu pengibaratan Seokjin untuk Namjoon.

"Uggh.. cepat panggil Namjoon ke sini!" Seokjin memberi titah, tapi dia merasa semakin tidak senang ketika yang bergerak adalah pelayan yang dia tidak sukai.

"Kau, berhenti!" Suaranya menggelegar di penjuru ruang makan. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang juga berada di sana ketakutan, termasuk pelayan yang Seokjin panggil. Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah tegas menghampiri wanita yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk menghadap pintu ruang makan yang megah.

"Memangnya aku bilang bahwa kau yang harus memanggil Namjoon."

"T-tidak tuan."

"Lantas kenapa langsung berjalan huh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Apa aku bukan tuanmu?" nadanya mengancam. Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Yang lain keluar. Kau, tetap di sini."

Kaki mereka berjalan cepat, tidak lupa membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu. Tersisa Seokjin dan pelayan wanita itu. Mata Seokjin menatap tajam pelayan di sampingnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di depan pelayan itu. "Kau..-"

"Menyukai Namjoon?"

Pelayan itu mengangkat kepalanya, merasa terkejut. Tapi kembali menunduk ketika pandangannya bertabrakan dengan pandangan Seokjin menatapnya tajam. "I-iya, t-tuan."

Seokjin menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau pelayan baru yang Namjoon rekrut.. apa dia tidak menjelaskan peraturan di sini? Peraturan pertama, turuti perintah tuanmu. Peraturan kedua, tidak ada yang boleh menyukai siapapun di sini. Kau tahu apa hukuman bagi pelanggar?.." Seringai Seokjin melebar..

"Kepalamu ini.. shusshh, akan melayang dan jatuh di ruang bawah tanah."

Tiba-tiba saja pelayan itu jatuh. Bersimpuh lemah dengan tangan yang memegang kaki Seokjin. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya basah. Seokjin tidak suka- tidak, dia benci orang seperti ini. Lancang pada awalnya, tapi langsung merendah ketika terpojok. Benar-benar munafik.

"T-tuan, ma-"

"Kau adalah orang kesekian yang meminta belas kasihan dariku, tapi kau tidak akan menjadi bagian dari beberapa yang kuberi kesempatan."

 _Krieet.._

" _Nice timing._ Namjoon bawa wanita ini ke ruang bawah tanah untuk di eksekusi, bilang pada Jimin untuk menguburnya di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini."

Seokjin tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain diantar menuju kematian oleh seseorang yang kau kasihi. Menurutnya, eksekusi ini adalah yang paling kejam dibandingkan dengan eksekusi lainnya.

"Tidak bisa tuan, aku harus berada di sampingmu."

"Ini perintah!"

Maka Namjoon tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dia letakkan nampan di tangannya dan meraih lengan pelayan wanita yang masih bersimpuh di hadapan Seokjin. dan dia menghilang bersama pelayan itu.

Ruang bawah tanah keluarga Phantomhive adalah tempat paling tidak manusiawi di dunia.

"N-Namjoon, a-"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Selain itu, ini adalah hukumanmu karena melanggar peraturan."

Tatapan Namjoon tetap fokus meski pelayan wanita itu menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. "Aku tahu bahwa kau bingung kenapa kita bisa di sini dengan begitu cepat.." Namjoon menatap wanita itu datar. "Itu karena aku adalah pelayan iblis." Dan Namjoon menyerahkan wanita itu pada seorang pria dengan rambut pink yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping alat pemenggal.

"Selamat menikmati hukumanmu."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

Mulut Seokjin kala itu sedang mengunyah ketika Namjoon melangkah masuk. Pemilik rambut abu-abu itu tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada makanannya meskipun kehadiran Namjoon sudah dia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Tuan."

"Tutup mulutmu jika ingin melapor tentnag wanita itu."

"Kontrak."

Garpu dan pisau itu dibaringkan diatas meja, di samping sepiring chocolate meringue pie yang manis. Seokjin menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Namjoon datar. Sedikit pie yang tersisa dimulutnya terasa pahit secara mendadak.

"Ada apa dengan kontraknya?" dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sudah mendekati waktunya. Apa tuan tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tuan inginkan?"

Seokjin berdecih. "Cih, untuk apa? Yang ingin kulakukan adalah balas dendam, tapi si kejam itu bahkan belum ketemu."

"Sir Vecelin."

Seokjin memandang Namjoon penuh heran, tapi tatapannya langsung berubah ketika otaknya mulai paham.

"Setelah penantian lama."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **21.00 pm.**

"Ah, tidak kusangka rumah anda sebesar dan semegah ini, Tuan Phantomhive."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Ah, saya yakin bahwa rumah anda lebih bagus dari ini, _Sir._ Ini bahkan hanya hadiah kecil dari ratu untuk keluarga Phantomhive bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Langkah mereka terus berlanjut dan berakhir di depan aula besar dengan pintu besar. Namjoon ada di sana, berdiri di bibir aula dengan senyum ramah. "Selamat datang, _Sir._ "

Seokjin dan pria berambut pirang itu duduk di atas kursi dengan bantalan emas empuk yang saling berhadapan namun jauh. Para pelayan masuk dan meletakkan hidangan-hidangan lezat yang mengundang liur untuk keluar. Lilin-lilin berpendar terang, menambah suasana mewah aula itu. Semuanya meninggalkan Seokjin dengan tamunya, kecuali Namjoon yang dengan setia berdiri di samping Seokjin.

"Silakan dimakan, _Sir._ " Seokjin mengambil cangkir tehnya

"Ah, aku tidak ingin memakan semua ini jika kita belum membicarakan bisnis kita."

"Oh tentu saja. Bisnis yang mana yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Sir_?"

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Ahahah, tuan, anda begitu lucu. Aku baru saja ingin mendirikan bisnisku."

Seokjin menyeringai. "Bukankah kau ingin membuka bisnis yang sama dengan bisnismu di negara lain? Sebuah pabrik penghasil ganja bertopeng pabrik boneka yang hendak menjadi pesaing baru sebagai judulnya." Seokjin menyesap tehnya. Matanya terpejam dengan santai, tidak khawatir sedikit pun dengan apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan jika dia terbunuh.

"A-apa? Ahahah, k-kau ber-"

"Kau pikir aku hanya seorang Phantomhive berumur 24 tahun yang naif dan polos? Atau hanya anjing penjaga ratu yang hanya bisa menggonggong? Cih, pemikiranmu dangkal sekali, Sir Vecelin.." Seokjin membuka matanya, memandang pria di hadapannya penuh benci.

".. atau harus kupanggil, pembunuh paman dan bibiku?" Dia menggeram.

"Haah, kukira kau akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mengetahuinya, tapi sepertinya 15 tahun itu sudah cukup lama untukmu ya?" Pria itu berdiri. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil.

Seokjin hanya diam, tidak mengambil sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Membuat Vecelin berpikir bahwa 'anak' di depannya ini sudah pasrah untuk menghadapi kematiannya. Maka dengan cepat dia melemparkan pisau itu menembus jantung Seokjin.

Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar dari aula. "Aku- aku berhasil! Akhirnya aku bisa menggantikan posisinya menjadi anjing penja-"

"Ah, Sir Vecelin. Kau di sana rupanya."

Vecelin menatap pelayan yang tadi dilihatnya berdiri di samping Seokjin. "Uh, ya.. aku di sini." Jawabnya sedikit bingung.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Apa anda sudah merasa sedikit lega setelah membuang kotoran di kamar mandi?"

Yang ditanya pun merasa bingung. Kamar mandi? Dia baru saja keluar dari aula, bukan kamar mandi.

"Tuan Phantomhive sudah menunggu anda di aula. Dia ingin sekali menyelesaikan bisnis ini secepatnya." Namjoon berucap sembari menuntun Vecelin berjalan ke aula.

Pintu aula itu terbuka, membuat Vecelin terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Orang yang dia yakini sudah mati tertusuk pisau dengan sangat menyakitkan duduk dengan tenang seraya menyesap secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Dia merasa bingung luar biasa. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, tubuhnya gemetar, dan lidahnya kelu.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang anda lihat _Sir_? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah mati duduk tenang dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. _Sir_.. seharusnya anda memikirkan kembali tindakan anda sebelum dilakukan." Seringaian Seokjin terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Di sini kami memiliki peraturan. Kau melanggar peraturan pertama, patuhi tuanmu. Aku berkata, 'selamat makan' yang artinya kau harusnya memakan makananmu. Tapi kau malah membunuhku, lancang sekali."

Tangan Seokjin bergerak untuk membuka penutup matanya. Keterkejutan Vecelin bertambah ketika melihat mata kanan Seokjin. "K-kau monster!" pekiknya.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu salah, tuan." Namjoon menyentuh pundak Vecelin. Yang disentuh pun langsung menepis dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu itu terbuka sebelum dia sempat menyentuh gagangnya. Menampilkan sosok pelayan yang baru saja menyentuh pundaknya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau seharusnya membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaanku, tuan."

"K-kau juga m-monster!"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Mendekati, tapi untuk ukuran manusia sepertimu lumayan juga." Dia mendorong Vecelin masuk dan menutup pintu aula. "Aku Namjoon dan aku adalah seorang iblis."

Vecelin hanya bisa membeku.

"Ah, kudengar ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang hukuman keluarga Phantomhive yang beredar dikalangan para orang dunia bawah yang licik sepertimu.." Seokjin bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan menghampiri Vecelin. "Yah, kau akan lihat nanti. Kuharap kau bisa memberitahu mereka yang bertanya tentang itu.."

".. sayangnya, orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa berbicara."

Mata kanan Seokjin bersinar ketika Namjoon melepas sarung tangannya.

"AAKH!"

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, November 30** **th** **, 2016**

Suhu semakin menurun, membuat Seokjin mau tak mau harus memakai baju yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Dia tidak suka itu. Semua pakaian hangat di lemarinya terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu tenggelam dalam baju hangatnya sendiri. Belum lagi baju hangat ini berwarna _soft pink_. Dia juga tidak suka dengan pekikan gemas tertahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya, meskipun Namjoon juga ikut masuk dalam orang-orang itu.

"Anda terlihat menggemaskan meski penutup mata terpasang di wajah anda." Namjoon berucap seraya menata rambut Seokjin. Tuannya sendiri yang meminta tatanan rambut baru untuk musim dingin ini, jadi Namjoon melakukan sebisanya untuk membuat tatanan yang cocok untuk Seokjin. Tapi malah berakhir dengan protes panjang dari yang menyuruh. Dia berkata bahwa dia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan rambut bergelombang dan warna abu-abu rambutnya menambah kesan kekanakan padanya.

"Ganti dengan gaya yang lain."

"Tapi hanya ini yang kubisa tuan."

Namjoon tentu berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengganti gaya rambut Seokjin. Tuannya terlihat menggemaskan..

.. dan dia menyukainya.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

Mati-matian Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan bentakan hanya karena para pelayannya melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja seolah-olah mereka melihat boneka paling menggemaskan. Bagi Seokjin, dia tidak memiliki sisi menggemaskan. Dia itu menyeramkan, kejam, dan-

" _Tuan, kau menggemaskan tidak peduli jumlah orang yang sudah kau bunuh."_

Brak!

"Aku tidak menggemaskan!"

Semua tertunduk, merasa bersalah dan takut. Bisa kau posisikan dirimu pada mereka? Tidak melakukan apapun, sepenuhnya bungkam, tapi kau dibentak. Semua itu hanya karena seorang iblis yang berbicara dengan tuannya lewat telepati, mengatakan bahwa tuannya menggemaskan di saat tuannya membenci itu.

Seokjin memandang sekitarnya dan mendapati ketakutan pada semua pelayan yang berada di ruang makan. "Uugh, angkat kepala kalian, kalian tidak bersalah." Ucapnya, merasa bersalah.

Lucu, huh?

Dia yang sudah membunuh mungkin ratusan orang, yang membunuh orang walau hanya kesalahan kecil sekali pun, merasa bersalah ketika melihat bawahannya menunduk ketakutan karena kesalahan yang tidak mereka perbuat. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sejak kapan seorang Seokjin Phantomhive atau Ciel Phantomhive menjadi lembek seperti ini?

" _Maaf akan sangat bagus."_

"M-maafkan aku."

Dan kenapa juga dia patuh dengan Namjoon? Dia tuannya dan Namjoon pelayannya. Lantas, kenapa dia mematuhi Namjoon?

"Ish, aku bisa gila." Seokjin bergumam pelan.

" _Maka keluarkan mereka agar hanya aku yang melihat kegilaan anda."_

"Kalian, tolong tinggalkan aku. Kecuali dirimu, Namjoon."

Mata Seokjin memicing ketika semuanya kecuali Namjoon keluar dari ruang makan. Banyak makian yang ingin Seokjin tujukan untuk Namjoon, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan. Bahkan matanya terus memandang sepiring souffle cheesecake bertabur gula di hadapannya walau dia sangat ingin memandang Namjoon yang duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Tuan, apa kuenya tidak enak?"

Tuhan, Seokjin tidak pernah merasakan hal aneh dimana jantungnya berdebar ketika Namjoon berbicara dengan suara rendahnya itu.

"I-ini enak."

"Kalau begitu makanlah dengan lahap, tuan."

Suara nyaring garpu berbenturan dengan porselen yang menadahi kuenya mengisi ruang kosong ruang makan itu. Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu? Aku ini tuannya, tapi kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa bahwa kau yang tuannya?" Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Aku hanya menyarankan hal baik untuk anda tuan."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka jika diperintah bukan?" Dahi Seokjin berkerut, membuat Namjoon berusaha keras menahan pekikan karena tuannya menjadi lebih menggemaskan.

"A-aku tahu, tuan. Tapi bisakah dahi anda tidak berkerut? Anda semakin terlihat menggemaskan."

"Namjoon!"

Bukannya diam, Namjoon malah terkikik pelan, membuat kekesalan Seokjin bertambah. "Namjoooon!"

Inilah yang membuat Namjoon jatuh untuk Seokjin. Pada awalnya, dia jatuh karena mata hitam pekat Seokjin. Lalu dia semakin jatuh karena jiwa Seokjin yang polos walau kotor. Lalu dia semakin jatuh karena cara Seokjin menatap hal di sekitarnya. Lalu dia semakin jatuh karena isakan Seokjin setelah membunuh Sir Vecelin. Lalu dia semakin jatuh karena pesona menggemaskan Seokjin. Namjoon ingin tahu, apakah Seokjin masih memiliki hal lain yang bisa membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali.

Karena jatuh untuk Seokjin adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dialami Namjoon.

"Namjoon."

"Ya, tuan?"

"Meja kerjaku kosong."

"Ah, ratu sedang mengambil liburan dengan keluarganya jadi dia tidak memberikan berkas atau dokumen untuk anda isi."

Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih garpu tapi tak kunjung menyuap kuenya. Namjoon mencoba dengan keras. Mencoba dengan keras untuk melihat isi hati Seokjin. Seharusnya bisa karena..

.. sebentar lagi sudah waktunya. Meski Namjoon pun tidak tahu kapan.

"Apa kau-"

"Maaf jika lancang. Tapi aku adalah pelayan anda, sudah tugasku untuk melayani anda dan itu sudah termasuk dalam menghibur anda."

" _Aku.. ingin paman dan bibi."_

Namjoon tertegun sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tuan, mari berjalan-jalan."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

Kapan terakhir kali dia berjalan-jalan santai di tengah hutan? Seokjin sama sekali tidak ingat. Entah mungkin terjadi saat dia masih sangat kecil atau dia sama sekali tidak pernah. Tapi untuk momen ini, momen dimana dia berjalan santai di tengah hutan yang mulai kehilangan daun-daunnya, di samping seorang pria bernama Namjoon, Seokjin yakin dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Kenapa?

Ayolah, iblis macam apa yang terlihat begitu sempurna ketika berjalan di antara pohon? Iblis macam apa yang terlihat begitu sempurna walau hanya dalam balutan jas hitam biasa? Iblis macam apa yang berbaik hati mau menemaninya berjalan-jalan? Iblis macam apa yang..

.. membuatnya kehilangan kontrol pikiran dan hatinya?

Itu semua yang membuat momen ini begitu berharga bagi Seokjin.

"Tuan, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Seokjin untuk menghadap Namjoon karena mengontrol jantung untuk berdetak lebih pelan itu tidak mudah. "Apa?"

"Kenapa mata anda selalu memandang sekitar dengan kagum? Maksudku, anda sudah hidup selama 25 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk merasa kagum di saat orang lain mungkin saja sudah bosan."

Yang Seokjin lakukan hanya diam, karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu jika dia menatap sekelilingnya seperti itu. Apa karena dia memiliki kelainan? Atau karena masa kecilnya yang tidak terlalu bagus?

"Jadi tuan tidak tahu?"

Seokjin berdecak. "Berhenti membaca pikiranku."

Namjoon terkekeh. Jika dia bisa berhenti, maka dia akan berhenti sejak setelah dia mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah bisa bertelepati. Pikiran Seokjin itu penuh dengan banyak hal, maka sekali Namjoon menggali, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Maaf tuan, hanya saja sulit sekali mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menggali pikiran anda saat berada di sekitar anda." Dia berkata dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Saat itu Seokjin merasa bahwa waktu berhenti seiring dengan senyum Namjoon mengembang perlahan di hadapannya. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Namjoon tersenyum padanya, tapi kali ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Seokjin merasa menjadi seseorang yang spesial, seseorang yang dibutuhkan untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum yang menyebabkan lesung pipi manis bertengger di kedua pipi itu.

"B-bicara apa kau ini." wajah Seokjin terarah ke lain arah, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Membuat Namjoon terkekeh gemas. "Anda bertambah menggemaskan."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon mengaitkan tangan Seokjin dengan tangannya. Tidak begitu erat, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk memutar balikkan dunia Seokjin.

"N-nam-"

"Kita sudah sampai tuan."

Seokjin kemudian sadar bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada di tengah hutan, tapi berada di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang sebagian besar daunnya melayang hilang tertiup angin. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tempat ini, dia tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana.. Sir Jacques Red dan Madam Hillary Red beristirahat."

Tubuh Seokjin kaku seketika.

Dari jutaan tempat yang bisa dituju kenapa tempat ini? Dari jutaan tempat yang dihuni banyak orang, kenapa harus 'hunian' paman dan bibinya. Ini tidak berarti bahwa Seokjin tidak menyayangi paman dan bibinya, dia sayang, sangat. Hanya saja.. dia bersama Namjoon dan ini membuat matanya terasa begitu panas, dia tidak mau Namjoon atau siapapun di dunia ini melihatnya menangis.

"B-bisa kita p-pergi saja?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Tidak, tuan." Tangannya meraih tangan Seokjin dan digenggamnya erat. "Menangislah jika itu yang kau lakukan, Ciel Phantomhive."

Dan semilir angin yang berhembus tenang menjadi saksi atas sisi lembut dari seorang Seokjin, juga saksi bahwa seorang iblis masih memiliki hati..

.. untuk mengasihi dan mencintai.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

"Tuan-"

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti ketika tuannya bergerak untuk merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari sebuah sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya. Dahi tuannya berkerut ketika benda yang dicari tidak kunjung didapat, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau tersenyum. "Anda bisa memakai sapu tangan milikku." Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sapu tangannya pada Seokjin.

 _Sniff.. sniff.._

Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar ketika Seokjin menarik semua lendir yang ada di hidungnya. "Pakai saja untuk membuang lendir di hidung anda, tuan. Aku masih memiliki banyak sapu tangan."

Mata Seokjin memandang ragu sapu tangan di tangannya. Hidungnya benar-benar tergganggu sekarang, hanya saja, dia tidak ingin mengotori sapu tangan Namjoon yang putih bersih ini. Seokjin tahu bahwa pekerjaan Namjoon sudah sangat banyak, dia tidak ingin menambahnya walau hanya dengan mencuci sapu tangan ini.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang akan mencucinya. Kau tunggu saja benda ini berada di kamarmu." Setelah itu Seokjin mengeluarkan lendir hidungnya.

"Ah, suatu kehormatan, tuan."

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Uh, terima kasih karena.. sudah melayaniku, menurutiku, menjagaku, melindungiku, membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku, merapikan rumahku, dan banyak hal lainnya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti cicitan dan hampir tidak terdengar. Beruntung suasananya hening sehingga Namjoon dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Sudah tugasku tuan, itu semua-"

"Karena jiwaku, itu ada dikontrak. Aku ingat itu."

Seokjin sibuk membersihkan hidung dan wajahnya sementara Namjoon diam di sampingnya. Karena jiwa Seokjin dan semua itu ada dikontrak, itu semua mengganggu Namjoon. Baiklah, dia akui itu benar pada awalnya. Entah kapan dan apa sebabnya hatinya yang seharusnya keras seperti seorang iblis sejati perlahan-lahan melunak menjadi seonggok daging yang bisa merasakan simpati dan empati pada tuannya.

"Namjoon?.. Namjoon!" Tubuh Namjoon sedikit condong ke belakang, terkejut dengan suara Seokjin yang memanggilnya. Juga terkejut karena wajah tuannya hanya berjarak tiga jari dari wajahnya, menimbulkan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Tuan.."

"Hm?"

"Anda sangat menggemaskan."

"Ya!"

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, December 3** **rd** **, 2016**

Tidak ada rutinitas pagi untuk hari ini. Seokjin terbaring dengan suhu tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan Namjoon duduk di tepi ranjang. Tadinya iblis itu berdiri sigap di samping ranjang Seokjin, tapi si tuan menyuruhnya untuk duduk santai di tepi ranjangnya dengan suara parau yang membuat Namjoon tidak tega dan menurut.

"Sepertinya anda perlu ke rumah sakit tuan."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula jika aku berakhir mati, kau akan senang bukan?"

Mulut Namjoon hanya bungkam tapi hatinya menjerit tidak dengan kencang. Dia rasa dia akan meraung-raung dengan menyedihkan jika Seokjin benar-benar mati. Namjoon tidak peduli lagi dengan jiwa Seokjin, yang dia ingin sekarang hanyalah Seokjin.

Seokjin beberapa kali melirik Namjoon diam-diam dan tersenyum kecil. Iblis ini peduli padanya, hm? Dia jadi merasa sangat spesial, tapi tidak lagi setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana Namjoon berjalan dengan senyuman bersama pelayan wanita yang mungkin menjerit-jerit di neraka.

"Saat aku mengunjungimu di duniamu, aku dengar dari beberapa temanmu.. kau itu penjaga tertinggi neraka, ya kan?" Namjoon mengangguk.

Seokjin berdecih sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali. "Maka kau pasti tahu keadaan pelayan yang beberapa waktu lalu melayang kepalanya."

Mati-matian Namjoon menahan tawanya. Ya ampun, Namjoon tahu tuannya itu pendendam, tapi untuk kali ini.. nah, ini lebih kepada cemburu. Lagipula itu sudah lama terjadi, bahkan Namjoon tidak ingat jika saja Seokjin tidak membahasnya kembali.

"Ya ampun tuan, itu sudah lama sekali. Apa kau sebegitu cemburunya pada pelayan itu?" Wajah Seokjin memerah seketika. Sialan Namjoon ini. "Y-ya, aku tidak.."

Mulut Namjoon mengeluarkan kekehan. "Tuan, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu."

Selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya Seokjin tarik sampai menutupi wajahnya dan Namjoon ikut menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Tidak perlu malu tuan." Nadanya terdengar jahil dan membuat Seokjin bertambah malu.

"Ya! Berhenti menarik selimutku!"

"Ya, tuan." Namjoon melepas tangannya dari selimut Seokjin.

 _Tok.. tok.._

"Ah, sudah waktunya untuk sarapan tuan." Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya. "Masuklah Wendy." Titahnya.

Seokjin membuat celah kecil untuk mengintip siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasanya dia ingin mengumpat ketika melihat pelayan wanita yang dia dengar dinobatkan oleh pelayan yang ada di sini sebagai pelayan tercantik. Cih, Seokjin heran, pelayan menobatkan pelayan lainnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Phantomhive. Sarapan pagi ini-"

"Bisa biarkan Namjoon yang memberitahuku?!" Dia membentak dari balik selimut. Namjoon menemukan bahwa itu snagat lucu, jadi dia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sayangnya dia salah menghadap sehingga Wendy mengira bahwa dia tersenyum untuk wanita itu. Jadilah dia mendapat sebuah balasan senyum manis dari wanita itu.

"Sarapan pagi- whoaa.." Tangannya ditarik begitu kencang, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan dia jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang Seokjin. Namjoon cukup bingung, tapi mulai mengerti ketika Seokjin tidak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangannya. Dia membalas genggaman Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin sangat yakin bahwa pelayan bernama Wendy ini melihat itu. Bibirnya melukis senyum kemenangan yang tertutupi oleh selimut hitamnya. "Sarapan pagi ini samgyetang-"

"Aku tidak-" Mulut Seokjin bungkam ketika telunjuk Namjoon menggelitik telapaknya lembut. "Karena anda sedang sakit tuan maka samgyetang dan teh chamomile adalah pilihan terbaikku untuk sarapan pagi ini." Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin. "Samgyetang ini hangat dan sehat, teh chamomile dapat membantu anda untuk tidur, jadi akan membantu anda untuk lebih cepat pulih."

" _Aku tidak ingin cepat pulih."_

" _Itu akan sangat membuatku khawatir dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan benar."_

" _Biar saja."_

" _Anda kejam tuan."_

Wendy yang terjebak pada keadaan yang sangat canggung ini berdehem dengan kepala menunduk. Baiklah, dia mengerti sekarang. Tuannya dan atasannya terlibat dalam suatu hubungan, dia mengerti.. dia mengerti.. hanya saja ini begitu canggung karena keduanya bertatapan seolah dia tidak ada di sana.

"Ah, kau boleh pergi." Terdengar seperti usiran yang kejam bagi Wendy. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus pergi bukan? Dia pun membungkuk dan melangkah pergi.

"Saatnya makan, tuan." Selimut Seokjin malah memungkus tubuh pemiliknya lebih erat lagi dan tangan pria itu memegang tangan Namjoon semakin erat. Namjoon tidak bisa melihat kepala Seokjin, tapi dia tahu bahwa kepala tuannya sedang menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

Namjoon menghelas nafasnya. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Seokjin, tapi tuannya harus makan. Namjoon sangat tahu bahwa samgyetang itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan selera lidah tuannya, tapi makanan manis bisa membuat keadaan tuannya bertambah buruk.

"Tuan."

" _Uh-uh._ "

"Tuan."

"Tidak Namjoon, aku tidak mau."

"Haaah, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi.. Seokjin, kumohon.."

Ada perasaan bergetar di dalam dirinya yang Seokjin tidak mengerti. Antara karena perutnya belum terisi, atau karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Namjoon memanggil namanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia marah? Seorang bawahan tidak boleh memnggil tuannya dnegan namanya, dia harusnya marah. Tapi dia malah menyukainya. Seokjin suka saat Namjoon memanggil namanya.

"Seokjin,-"

"Aku suka." Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Seokjin tersenyum "Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku dengan namaku." Ungkapnya.

Pada awalnya Namjoon terpaku. Terlalu terkejut dengan ungkapan Seokjin yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak butuh waktu yang lama, dia mengulas senyumnya. Namjoon senang, sangat senang. Tuannya menyukai apa yang dia lakukan dan tersenyum. Namjoon paling menyukai bagian dimana Seokjin tersenyum padanya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat senyum Seokjin dan dia sangat menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu, makan makanan anda, tuan."

"Lalu kau akan terus memanggilku dengan namaku? Dan bicara informal padaku?" mata Seokjin tampak berbinar.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil. "Ya, jika hanya ada kita saja."

Si atasan melompat riang dari ranjangnya, melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia sedang sakit.

"Selamat makan!"

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **23.30 pm.**

Selimut hitam itu menyelimuti tubuh Seokjin. Demamnya bertambah buruk ketika senja menyapa. Entah karena kuman dan bakteri di dalam tubuhnya mahluk _nocturnal_ , atau karena tidak ada yang menjaga dan mengurusnya.

Bibir Seokjin mencebik kesal dibawah selimutnya. Namjoon tidak bisa menemaninya karena menggantikannya untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Seokjin ingin sekali berjalan ke ruang kerja hanya untuk melihat Namjoon karena sejak tadi Namjoon sama sekali tidak menggubris apapun yang dia katakan lewat pikirannya. Sayangnya kakinya terlalu lemas karena dia sama sekali tidak mengonsumsi apapun setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia mengabaikan semua makanan yang diletakkan oleh pelayan-pelayannya diatas meja di depan sofa merahnya, hingga lambungnya terasa benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Angh, sialan.. sakit sekali." Dia mengumpat, tapi bibirnya masih mencebik lucu.

 _Krieet.._

Tubuhnya bergerak cepat untuk bangun. "Na-, ah.. yang mulia."

Wanita dengan rambut putih itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau sepertinya mengharapkan orang lain, Ciel."

Perasaan panik langsung menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan kedua tangannya melambai kecil. "T-tidak. Aku hanya tidak menduga kedatangan anda, Yang Mulia."

"Ahahaha.., Ya Tuhan Ciel, kau menggemaskan sekali." Sang ratu tertawa.

Seokjin ingin sekali membantah, tapi yang dihadapannya ini adalah Ratu Elizabeth, atasannya. Bisa hacur karir dan nama keluarganya jika dia berteriak hanya untuk membantah bahwa dia itu menggemaskan.

"Maaf baru menjengukmu sekarang, jadwalku benar-benar padat hari ini. Padahal saat aku sakit kau sampai menerobos lampu merah hanya untuk sampai ke istana dan memastikan keadaanku." Tangan Seokjin dielus lembut oleh tangan kecil yang kulitnya tak lagi kencang. Rasanya Seokjin ingin menangis.

Lucu bukan? Dia berubah begitu cepat dan tidak tahu penyebabnya. Yang dia tahu, Seokjin yang kejam sudah tidak sepenuhnya kejam karena ada perasaan sayang yang mendampingi perasaan kejam dalam hatinya.

"Kau menangis?"

Tangan Seokjin dengan cepat mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "A-ah, lambungku sakit."

"Kau sudah makan?" Seokjin menggeleng. "Belum, tapi aku akan."

 _Krieet.._

"Yang mulia, perdana menteri menunggu di depan, sepertinya keadaan genting."

Seokjin ingin sekali berlari dan memukul tubuh tegap Namjoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Benarkah? Ah, maaf sekali karena kunjunganku terlalu singkat, Ciel."

"Tidak masalah Yang Mulia. Lima menit ini merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku." Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Jaga dirimu, Ciel. Ah, apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku menyukai penutup matamu? Aku selalu menyukainya dan.. selamat ulang tahun." Derap sepatu hitam kesayangan Ratu Inggris itu perlahan memudar. Tersisa dirinya dan Namjoon, hanya diam.

"Namjoon." Akhirnya Seokjin membuka suaranya.

Namjoon menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang istimewa keluar dari mulut tuannya. Sesuatu seperti.. 'Dari mana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu.' Tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin.

"Bisa matikan lampunya?"

Namjoon hanya bisa menelan harapannya dan patuh pada perintah Seokjin. dia mematikan lampu di kamar itu, menyisakan satu lampu menyala di atas nakas di samping ranjang Seokjin.

"Seokjin, kau harus minum obat."

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja. Nanti pagi pasti sudah lebih baik."

"Seok-"

"Tenanglah. Sekarang, temani aku. Aku benar-benar kesepian tanpa seorang pun disisiku."

"Aku selalu disamping an- maksudku, kau, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh." Namjoon duduk di tepi ranjang Seokjin. "Jadi kurasa, hari ini tidak ada bedanya."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, lalu kembali melepasnya.

"Euh, aku- aku merindukanmu jujur saja." Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Namjoon. Kau dan aku tidak tahu kapan kontrak ini berakhir, tapi jika sudah waktunya maka inilah perintah terakhirku. Aku minta padamu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan kau harus menerima nama keluargaku menjadi nama belakangmu."

Tidak.. Namjoon tidak suka pembahasan ini. Awalnya sudah bagus, dia mendapat apa yang dia harapkan, tapi dia tidak suka dengan akhirannya. Dia benci kontrak ini.

"Dan..-"

"Aku tidak ingin dengar jika ini tentang kontrak itu."

Pembantahan, Seokjin tidak suka pembantahan. Tapi dia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Dia akan membiarkan Namjoon membantah sebanyak mungkin jika iblis itu mengajukan banyak bantahan.

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah kontrak itu. Ini tentang diriku." Namjoon membungkam mulutnya.

"Rasanya sungguh aneh untuk menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang menyimpang di saat kau sudah terbiasa untuk berjalan lurus. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar, ada sesuatu di sana yang menarikku perlahan. Sesuatu yang memberikan banyak perbedaan pada diriku. Merubah sifat kejamku, jika kau sadar bahwa bentakkanku berkurang belakangan ini." Seokjin terkekeh.

"Kau sangat kuperbolehkan untuk menjaga jarak setelah ini.." Dia menarik nafasnya dalam.

".. kurasa, Aku menyukaimu, sangat sangat menyukaimu. Uh, kau tahu maksudku?"

"Dan alasan aku mengatakan ini sekarang, karena aku takut jika besok aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi, kau tahu maksudku?"

Nafas Namjoon tercekat. Ada banyak gejolak dalam dirinya, meletup-letup kencang dan membuatnya ingin berteriak hanya untuk menyahuti ucapan Seokjin dengan 'Aku juga sangat sangat menyukaimu.'

"Aneh bukan rasanya mendengarku berbicara seperti ini? Kau banyak merubahku, tapi aku menerimanya. Kurasa Seokjin yang kejam harus menebus dosanya sebelum dia menutup mata selamanya."

"Seokjin.. a- aku.. aku juga sangat menyukaimu." Bukan berteriak seperti yang dia bayangkan, Namjoon malah mencicit. Tapi tangannya bergerak dengan berani untuk memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku pelayan iblismu, tapi boleh minta satu hal? Tolong jangan bicara tentang menutup mata selamanya."

Seokjin cukup terkejut, tapi bisa mengambil dirinya kembali setelah beberapa saat. "Kau masih bisa bertemu denganku di neraka sesekali." Sahutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Namjoon. Hal yang sangat baru untuknya.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan masuk ke sana."

"Pelukanmu hangat. Apa karena kau iblis?" Seokjin mengubah topik.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Karena aku memelukmu."

"Cih."

 **23.59 pm.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seokjin Phantomhive."

Seokjin tertegun. Dia bahkan melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri walau ratu sudah mengucapkannya tadi. Tapi dia tetap mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta Namjoon untuk tidur di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, December 25** **th** **2016**

Semua pelayan berdiri dengan perasaan khawatir, baik wanita maupun pria, di depan kamar Seokjin yang masih tertutup. Sang tuan sedang menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan setelah demamnya tidak kunjung membaik bahkan setelah 21 hari. Belum lagi tuan mereka harus pergi karena pekerjaan, sangat jauh, negara kelahiran ibu dari Seokjin Phantomhive, Korea. Semua yang berkumpul tentu merasa khawatir. Tuan mereka memang bukan tuan paling baik di dunia, tapi tuan mereka yang sudah menawarkan pekerjaan dan hidup yang lebih baik. Bayaran sebagai pelayan yang mereka dapatkan sama besarnya dengan hadiah lotre.

Seokjin Phantomhive memang bukan manusia yang baik, setidaknya di depannya saja, hampir semuanya tahu bahwa Seokjin adalah orang yang baik di dalamnya.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Semuanya menoleh pada Namjoon yang baru menampakkan diri. Iblis ini harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Seokjin yang menumpuk semalaman dan baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mendengar bahwa Dokter Wilson datang tadi pagi, berharap bahwa Seokjin baik-baik saja.

"Belum ada yang keluar sejak tadi, Joon." Pria dengan rambut pink yang menggenggam tangan anak Koki Min menjawab. Sang algojo bagi pelanggar di rumah keluarga Phantomhive, perantau dari Korea yang Namjoon rekrut ketika sekarat di gang gelap Kota London, Park Jimin.

Namjoon mengambil posisi untuk bergabung dengan puluhan orang yang berdiri menanti sang tuan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berdiri tegap tepat di depan pintu, seperti kebiasaannya dulu setengah jam sebelum pukul lima tepat. Tapi berbeda, dia tidak lagi menunggu Seokjin untuk mengantarnya ke ruang makan, dan dulu.. masih ada banyak waktu tersisa untuk berdiri dan berjalan di samping tuannya yang mengagumkan. Sekarang? Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Entah seminggu atau mungkin lima hari. Atau mungkin satu hari lagi.. lebih buruknya beberapa jam atau menit lagi. Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama lagi yang tersisa. Dia.. dia tidak ingin kehilangan Seokjin.

 _Krieet.._

"Kondisi anda sudah lebih baik, jadi obat- oh, sepertinya semuanya khawatir dengan anda, tuan."

Park Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tuan! Apa tuan baik-baik saja? Kami khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada anda, belum lagi anda harus pergi jauh setelah ini." Pria berambut pink itu berucap dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan anak koki Min. "Yoongi juga sangat khawatir dengan anda." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, turut mengangkat tangan mungil digenggamannya. Pemilik tangan itu mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan pria yang menggenggam tangannya. Min Yoongi tidak bisa menyuarakan kata-katanya, dia bisu sejak lahir, tapi dia bisa membaca gerak mulut orang lain. Terutama gerak mulut pria bernama Park Jimin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Mata Seokjin memandang semua yang ada di hadapannya satu-persatu. Andai mudah untuknya untuk berkata bahwa dia sangat mengapresiasi kerja keras semua yang sudah setia padanya, mungkin sudah dia katakan sejak tadi malam saat semuanya berkumpul di bawah pohon natal yang sengaja dia pajang untuk semua yang setia padanya di rumah ini.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang saat itu, Seokjin takut menghancurkan senyum dan tawa mereka dengan kehadirannya yang mengintimidasi. Jadi dia hanya bisa melihat mereka dari belakang, sendirian. Lagipula mereka saling memberi kehangatan lewat pelukan, Seokjin bukan orang seperti itu walau dia sangat ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Um..," Seokjin menggigit bibrinya. Semuanya merasa bingung.

"A-aku.. aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Kalian sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Maaf karena aku belum bisa menjadi tuan yang baik. Kalian bebas untuk empat bulan ini, jika kalian ingin kembali untuk kumpul.. keluarga maka lakukanlah, aku tidak akan melarang untuk empat bulan ini." Seokjin tersenyum.

Semuanya terdiam. Mungkin terlalu terkejut karena inilah kali pertama Seokjin tersenyum di hadapan mereka. Ini juga kali pertama Seokjin untuk berbicara selembut itu pada mereka.

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Namjoon, tolong bawa semua barangku. Kalian semua, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Dokter Wilson menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Tuan.., obat anda tidak perlu diminum kembali, cukup vitamin setiap pagi."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Dokter Wilson."

Pria tua itu membungkuk dan pergi.

"Seokjin.." Yang dipanggil tersenyum. "Maaf memerintahmu tadi, ada banyak orang yang melihat. Kemarikan barangku, akan kubawa sendiri." Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dua koper yang ada di tangan Namjoon, tapi iblis itu menjauhkannya dari Seokjin.

"Ini berat, kau tidak akan sanggup membawanya."

"Baiklah.."

"Seokjin.."

Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon tepat pada manik iblis itu. Mulutnya hanya bungkam, tidak berani berbicara.

"Apa.. apa kau bisa batalkan perjalanan ini? Aku.. aku-"

"Sssst.." tangan Seokjin mengelus bahu Namjoon lembut. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, tiket pesawat itu sangat mahal." Dia terkekeh, berkebalikan dengan Namjoon yang benar-benar suram. "Aku akan tetap hidup sampai aku kembali, percayalah."

"Tapi Seokjin, kontraknya-"

"Keajaiban itu akan terjadi jika kau percaya."

"Ck, keajaiban itu tidak akan datang pada iblis sepertiku."

"Bisa, aku adalah definisi dari iblis bagi yang tahu kehidupanku dan keajaiban yang sudah datang padaku adalah kau dan entah apa yang membuatku bisa berbicara lembut dan hangat seperti ini." Seokjin terkekeh lagi.

Namjoon masih belum bisa melepas Seokjin walau pria itu sudah menenangkannya. Dia hanya takut Seokjin pergi tanpa ada dirinya di sampingnya. Setidaknya Namjoon ingin melihat wajah Seokjin sebelum pria itu lenyap. Karena setelah jiwa Seokjin dimakan olehnya, mustahil untuk bereinkarnasi karena para malaikat tidak bisa memberikan hidup tanpa jiwa.

Dan Namjoon tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu atapun melihat Seokjin lagi..

.. selamanya.

"Pegang kata-kataku Namjoon. Aku akan kembali."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah, akan kutunggu kau. empat bulan bukan? Jika lebih dari itu, maka aku akan langsung ke sana. Jangan lupa untuk bertelepati denganku jika ada mas- tidak, bertelepatilah setiap saat jika bisa."

"Akan kuusahakan. Sekarang, waktunya pergi." Seokjin tersenyum manis. " _Merry Christmas_ , Namjoon."

"J-jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau.. menangis?"

"T-tidak."

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi."

"A-apa?" Namjoon tersentak. Ini benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasinya.

"Aku pergi."

"K-kau.. tidak ingin memberikanku pelukan atau.. semcamnya?"

Tiba-tiba Seokjin mengeluarkan tawanya, membuat Namjoon bingung. "Oh, akhirnya kau meminta juga." Dan tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat ketika Seokjin menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan satu tarikan.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Namjoon."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, March 24** **th** **, 2017**

"Ayo, percepat langkah kalian. Makanannya tidak akan hangat lagi jika kalian bergerak selambat itu, terutama anda Koki Min."

"Aih, Namjoon. Kakiku ini sudah tidak kuat seperi dulu lagi. Lagipula makanannya tidak akan basi hanya karena semuanya menyamai langkahku."

"Tapi kita akan melewatkan makan malam."

Koki Min tertawa. "Tidak apa, kita masih memiliki sarapan bersama tuan muda besok."

Tatapan mata Namjoon mendadak sayu.

Seokjin..? Dia sangat merindukannya, lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Namjoon sangat bersyukur karena kontrak mereka belum berakhir. Tanda di tangannya sama sekali belum hilang, walau Namjoon sedikit khawatir karena Seokjin sama sekali tidak bertelepati dengannya. Dia menghubungi sesekali, tapi tetap membuat Namjoon selalu bertanya-tanya selama empat bulan ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Seokjin? Apa Seokjin sehat? Seokjin tidak makan terlalu banyak makanan manis bukan?

Ah, Namjoon rindu rengekan Seokjin setiap kali tuannya itu menginginkan sesuatu yang manis untuk memuaskan lidahnya. Juga hal menggemaskan yang Seokjin lakukan ketika merasa cemburu.

Oh, Seokjin tidak cemburu satu atau dua kali saja, hampir setiap saat dia merasa cemburu setiap kali melihat Namjoon bersama salah satu pelayan wanita setelah pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi tuannya tidak mengatakannya, dia menyiratkannya. Terkadang dia menarik bagian belakang jas Namjoon, terkadang dia menggelitiki telapak tangan Namjoon, terkadang menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sedih.. semuanya begitu menggemaskan.

Namjoon harap semua rindu yang dia rasakan selama empat bulan ini akan terbayar dengan kehadiran juga pelukan hangat Seokjin. Atau hanya dengan senyuman manis, ya.. itu sudah sangat cukup.

"Ah, Namjoon.. memikirkan tuan muda lagi?" Koki Min menghampiri dan menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya." jawabnya singkat. Namjoon selalu merasa tidak kuat ketika siapapun membicarakan Seokjin. Dadanya selalu bergetar, ingin mengeluarkan banyak perkataan yang selalu tertahan seberapa keras pun dia mencoba.

"Aku yakin tuan muda baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin.. Tuhan memberikan kalian kesempatan dengan memperpanjang jangka kontrak itu."

Koki Min tahu? Ya, bahkan Jimin, Yoongi, Wendy, juga pelayan lain yang bekerja di rumah ini. Terkadang orang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain. Jimin adalah sumbernya, dia orang pertama yang mencetuskan bahwa mereka harus melihat momen antara Seokjin dan Namjoon karena dia memiliki firasat kuat bahwa keduanya lebih dari sekadar tuan dan bawahannya.

Dan mereka dengar sesuatu tentang iblis dan semacamnya. Pada dasarnya manusia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran, akhirnya mereka bertanya pada Namjoon setelah Seokjin pergi dengan mobilnya. Namjoon tidak menutupi atau mengelak apapun, dia menjawab semuanya dengan jujur dan semuanya menerima dengan baik. Ada yang menyemangatinya, ada pula yang langsung memeluknya.. seperti Yoongi.

"Hanya saja.." Nafas Namjoon tertahan di ternggorokannya. Sulit sekali untuk mengungkapkan tentang betapa khawatirnya dia, betapa takutnya dia, betapa dia ingin menyusul Seokjin. Hanya saja.. Seokjin selalu muncul dimimpinya, tersenyum manis seraya melarang Namjoon untuk datang. Membuat rasa khawatir juga rindu membanjiri harinya.

"Aku tahu Namjoon, aku tahu.. aku pun seperti dirimu saat pergi ke negara ini membawa Yoongi. Istriku tidak bisa ikut karena terkena penyakit dan setiap hari selalu dilalui dengan larangan untuk tidak kembali ke Korea. Sampai pada malam natal tujuh tahun lalu.. larangan itu berhenti. Tapi tenang saja kisahmu akan berbeda denganmu." Koki Min tersenyum. Matanya melirik semua pelayan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, tertawa dan saling melempar canda.

"Kalian akan berbahagia, memiliki banyak anak, rambut kalian berubah menjadi abu-abu.. memiliki cucu, dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menua.. dan Seokjin pada akhirnya juga akan meninggalkanku."

"Tapi setidaknya dia bisa bereinkarnasi bukan? Kau yang bilang padaku bahwa malaikat membutuhkan jiwa untuk memberikan hidup. Jika Seokjin meninggalkanmu seperti apa yang kukatakan, maka kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Ya, suatu saat.."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, 25** **th** **March, 2017**

Pukul empat pagi dan Namjoon sudah berada tepat di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Seantusias itulah dia hari ini. Setengah jam lagi Seokjin akan sampai dan Namjoon rasanya sudah tidak bisa menahan ledakan dalam dadanya lebih lama lagi.

"Hei Namjoon!" Kepala Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati Jimin melambaikan tangannya dari gerbang depan.

"Jimin? Sedang apa kau?"

Jimin berlari mendekat lalu tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon. "Aku? Aku baru selesai dari pekerjaanku." Lalu pria itu menghela nafasnya, mengulum sedikit senyumnya. "Aku tahu bayaran dari tuan muda itu sangat besar, tapi.. tidak akan cukup untuk membayar pengobatan-pengobatan yang ingin kulakukan pada Yoongi agar dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya."

Namjoon tertegun beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Jimin tentu terkejut, rasanya jantungnya seperti melompat keluar dari tempat semula. Dia tahu bahwa Namjoon iblis, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa iblis memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti itu.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Empat..

Lima..

En-..

"Nah, sekarang cobalah."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengejut- Yoongi? Di sini dingin, kembali ke kamarmu. Ya Namjoon, kenapa kau membawa Yoongi keluar? Dia bisa terkena flu."

"J- Jimin."

Mata Jimin terbelalak.

"Y- Yoongi, k-kau.." Jimin menatap Yoongi lekat dan yang ditatap membalas dengan mata yang dilinangi airmata. Dan mereka berpelukan..

Melupakan Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang mereka, berharap bahwa dia berada bersama dengan Seokjin sekarang. Dia tidak sesedih itu, Seokjinnya akan sampai 20 menit lagi, dia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lama lagi.

"Namjoon, aku dan Yoongi akan masuk, di sini terlalu dingin untuk Yoongi. Jika tuan muda sudah sampai bilang padaku, mengerti?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

Dan dia kembali sendiri.

Rasanya Namjoon ingin mempercepat waktu, sayangnya yang dia bisa lakukan hanya memutar balik waktu. Ya, seperti saat Sir Vecelin melayangkan pisau kecil dan menusuk Seokjin. Setelah keparat itu keluar dari aula, Namjoon memutar balik waktu, memberitahu Seokjin apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan berteleportasi. Karena itulah Seokjin bisa selamat dan keparat itu mati pada akhirnya.

"Satu menit lagi.."

Dia menghitung mundur dalam hati seiring dengan pikirannya memutar semua hal tentang Seokjin yang dia ketahui.

Seokjin sangat menyukai hal manis di lidahnya, bukan dipakaiannya. Namjoon akan membuat banyak makanan dan minuman manis setelah ini. Seokjin tidak suka hal menggemaskan, tapi Namjoon akan tetap membuat Seokjin terlihat atau melakukan hal-hal menggemaskan. Senyum Seokjin sangat indah, Namjoon akan membuat pria itu tersenyum sebanyak mungkin. Seokjin sensitif tentang keluarganya, Namjoon akan menggunakan itu ketika Seokjin marah padanya, tapi Namjoon juga akan menjaga perasaan Seokjin sehingga pria itu tidak menguras airmatanya.

Seokjin diam-diam menyembunyikan boneka teddy kecil di bawah bantalnya, pemberian Madam Red. Namjoon akan merawat boneka itu diam-diam untuk Seokjin. Seokjin pencemburu, Namjoon akan mengurangi intensitas pertemuannya dengan pelayan wanita atau wanita manapun. Seokjin kejam jika menyangkut kewajiban, kesetaraan, dan keinginan. Namjoon akan berhati-hati dengan itu walau dia tidak bisa mati.

Tiga..

Dua..

Satu..

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan tangga. Satu pria turun dari bangku pengemudi, membuka pintu, dan berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Jantung Namjoon berdebar begitu cepat begitu sang penumpang turun dari mobil.

Itu Seokjin.

Apa Korea memiliki makanan yang buruk? Kenapa Seokjin terlihat begitu kurus? Apa pekerjaan Seokjin begitu berat? Kenapa kantung matanya memburuk? Apa pengawal di sana begitu buruk? Kenapa ada luka sayat di lengan kanan Seokjin? Dan Seokjin terlihat begitu pucat.

"Seokjin.. kau tidak apa?" Namjoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Seokjin. Dia takut tubuh Seokjin remuk saat dia memeluknya, karena tubuh itu terlihat begitu kurus.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku baik Namjoon." Suaranya begitu lirih.

Kepala Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak baik. Lihat dirimu, kau pucat, tubuhmu lebih kurus, kantung matamu memburuk.. kau tidak baik." Tanpa berpikir panjang Namjoon langsung membawa Seokjin dalam gendongannya. Begitu Seokjin berkedip, mereka sudah beridri di kamar Seokjin. Seokjin tidak melawan, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Tapi ranjangnya masih berfungsi. Tubuhnya terasa hidup ketika Namjoon membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang selama empat bulan terakhir dia tinggalkan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, senyum kecut yang bukan merupakan pertanda baik. "Kau yakin ingin mendengar?"

Dari nada bicara Seokjin, Namjoon tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Seokjin. Sial, seharusnya dia benar-benar menahan Seokjin empat bulan yang lalu. "Katakan, Seokjin." jawabnya tegas.

"Ok, tapi.. jangan salahkan siapapun atau menyesali apapun. Janji?"

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuat janji."

"Bukan saat yang tepat pula untuk membantah."

Yang Namjoon bisa lakukan hanyalah menghela nafasnya berat dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku.. menyerahkan setengah dari jiwaku pada rajamu untuk membatalkan kontrak."

Ini.. lebih dari sekadar mengejutkan, ini mengerikan. Nafas Namjoon tercekat dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Oh.. Seokjinnya yang bodoh..

"Tidak apa Namjoon, ini tidak apa-apa." Tangan Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tanganmu empat bulan ini." Seokjin terkekeh lemah.

Mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana bisa di saat pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu?" suaranya bergetar. Inilah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah iblis seorang iblis menangis karena rasa khawatir yang membludak untuk seorang manusia yang dia kasihi sepenuh hati.

Namjoon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seokjin dan melepas sarung tangan dari kedua tangannya. Dia raih wajah mungil Seokjin dan membelainya lembut. "A-apa.. sakit?" Dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya, itu mengalir begitu saja ketika dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Seokjin terbahak kecil. "Tidak, seorang iblis tidak mungkin merasakan sakit."

"Kau bukan iblis, aku yang iblis. A-aku yang menyebabkan-"

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kubunuh?"

"Itu tugasmu, Seokjin."

Tangan Seokjin bergerak meraih wajah Namjoon. "Ini juga merupakan tugasmu dariku. Aku yang menyebabkan diriku seperti ini, bukan kau. Dan inilah akibat yang harus kutanggung ketika aku ingin membebaskanmu dari tugas yang kuberikan." Seokjin membuat senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar. "Tidak apa, rajamu bilang ini tidak akan menyakitkan."

"Tapi itu akan membunuhmu jika kau tubuhmu tidak kuat dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini selama dua bulan. Yang membuatmu kuat adalah jiwamu. Jika kau pergi.. Seokjin.. aku.. aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu." Dan Namjoon terisak setelahnya.

Ini aneh.. Seokjin tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Dia tahu bahwa dia mungkin akan mati dan meninggalkan Namjoon, tapi dia tidak bisa menangis seperti apa yang Namjoon lakukan sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada harapan ketika tubuhnya bisa bertahan selama dua bulan menepis rasa sedih. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasa sedih. Tentu dia merasa sedih, tapi.. jika dia memang ditakdirkan untuk pergi, setidaknya para malaikat masih bisa mereinkarnasi dirinya. Yah, itupun jika mereka mau mereinkarnasi jiwanya yang kotor. Tapi informasi yang dia dapat dari hasil membaca pikiran Namjoon secara diam-diam ini sudah cukup menghiburnya,

"Namjoon Phantomhive, Sebastian Phantomhive.."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku pergi.."

"Seokjin-"

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku. Jika aku pergi nanti.. seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau harus menerima nama keluargaku. Dan nama Inggrismu nanti adalah Sebastian."

Mulutnya ingin menolak tapi hanya bisa bungkam. Kepalanya ingin dia gelengkan tapi malah mengangguk. Namjoon hanya takut bahwa detik berikutnya adalah saat terakhir Seokjin, dia tidak bisa menolak.

"Sekarang hapus air matamu dan.." Seokjin menarik Namjoon, membuat iblis itu berbaring di sampingnya. "Temani aku tidur. Aku belum sempat tidur tadi."

"Kau bodoh.."

"Karenamu."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **07.00 pm.**

Namjoon membuka matanya. Perasaan panik langsung menghinggapinya sehingga dia langsung memeriksa keadaan Seokjin. Dia berusaha membangunkan Seokjin, tapi pria itu tidak membuka matanya. Sungguh demi apapun dia benar-benar takut. Tapi ketika dia melihat selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh Seokjin bergerak pelan naik dan turun, nafasnya terhela dengan lega.

" _Selamat pagi Namjoon. Bagaimana dengan leluconnya?"_

Sialan.

"Seokjin, kau tidak bisa bermain dengan perasaan takut seseorang. Astaga.." Namjoon mengelus dadanya. Dia panik setengah mati dan Seokjin hanya memainkan sebuah lelucon dengannya, ya ampun.. bagaimana jika setelah ini Seokjin benar-benar.. ck, dan Namjoon malah berpikir bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon?

Tidak, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Apa kau kuat untuk bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, tapi jika-"

Seokjin mendudukan dirinya. "Namjoon, kau tidak perlu berlebihan." Dia tersenyum. "Kurasa aku bisa, tapi bisa kau memandikanku?"

Dan Namjoon merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Dia.. berusaha untuk tidak mesum tapi.. salahkah jika pikirannya mendadak kotor? Walaupun Namjoon seorang iblis tapi dia tetaplah seorang pria dewasa.

"Uh.. t-tidak. Akan kuminta Yoongi untuk membantumu."

"Kenapa? Namjoon, kau dan aku sama-sama pria, Yoongi juga pria. Lalu apa bedanya?" Seokjin terkekeh.

Tangan Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "T-tentu saja berbeda. K-kau dan Yoongi sama-sama di bawah."

Dan tawa Seokjin seketika meledak. Sangat besar untuk ukuran orang dalam keadaan lemah. Itu membuat wajah Namjoon semakin memerah karena malu. Sial, dia tidak tahu Seokjin ternyata bisa seperti ini.

"Kau lucu sekali, ahahahahah.." Tangan Seokjin menyeka airmata yang mendesak keluar. "Kau memikirkan hal yang kotor ya? Padahal bukan itu maksudku." Dan tawa Seokjin perlahan mereda.

"Y-ya terserah. Akan kupanggil Yoongi untuk membawa kursi roda dan memandikanmu. Setelah itu kau harus sarapan, Tuan Phantomhive." Setelah itu kaki Namjoon langsung berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Seokjin yang terasa sedikit panas. Entah karena ruangan itu menjadi sedikit panas atau karena efek dari rasa malu yang Namjoon dapatkan.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

"Y- Yoongi! Bawa kursi roda ke kamar Tuan Phantomhive dan.. tolong bantu dia untuk mandi." Namjoon memanggil Yoongi yang berpapasan dengannya di depan dapur setelah itu pergi dengan cepat menuju ruang cuci. Tadinya Yoongi ingin bertanya kenapa dia? Bukankah biasanya Namjoon yang melayani satu-satunya keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa itu? Tapi ketika dia melihat Namjoon yang merutuk di tengah langkah kakinya dan dia mendengar kata 'Kenapa Seokjin terdengar menggodanya?' Yoongi terkekeh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Seokjin setelah mengambil kursi roda yang berada di ruang perlengkapan kesehatan.

Yoongi sedikit ragu dan takut ketika menghadap pintu kamar Seokjin. Dia belum pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi dia pernah mendengar dari Wendy bahwa kamar ini begitu besar. Uh, dan sedikit informasi bahwa ketika itu tuannya sedang _bad mood_ entah karena apa, jadi keadaannya sedikit menegangkan bagi pelayan wanita tercantik itu.

Bagaimana jika Seokjin sedang _bad mood_ sekarang? Yoongi takut.

" _Yoongi, aku tahu kau ada di depan pintu kamarku sekarang, masuklah._ " Suara Seokjin terdengar menggema sampai keluar. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan mencengkram kuat pegangan kursi roda yang dia bawa. "Ya, tuan."

Seokjin memandang Yoongi yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pria itu berkulit pucat, berbibir mungil, dan warna rambutnya mint. Baru kali ini Seokjin merasa terintimidasi. Dia mendadak merasa takut bahwa Namjoon akan berpaling darinya dan mengganti posisinya dengan Yoongi. Dimatanya Yoongi begitu menawan.

Tidak tahu bahwa Yoongi merasakan dan berpikir hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau.. Yoongi?"

"Ya, tuan."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya. Bagi Yoongi, itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Euh, maaf jika ini menyinggung dan kau juga boleh tidak menjawab. Tapi kau itu anak Koki Min bukan? Dan sepengetahuanku kau.. bisu."

Yoongi terdiam pada awalnya, tapi dia tersenyum tak lama kemudian. Itu benar-benar manis bagi Seokjin.

"Ya, aku anak Koki Min. dan ya, aku bisu, tadinya. Namjoon membuatku bisa berbicara pagi ini. aku benar-benar merasa berterima kasih padanya."

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Seokjin yang menciut. Tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan wajahnya agar terlihat normal. "Bisa bantu aku sekarang? Aku rasa aku perlu mandi sekarang."

Keadaan di kamar mandi benar-benar hening dan canggung. Canggung untuk Seokjin dan hening untuk Yoongi. Seokjin merasa canggung karena bersama dengan 'saingannya' dan Yoongi hening karena tenggelam dalam kekaguman untuk kamar mandi Seokjin.

"Euh, Yoongi. Bisa bantu aku menggosok punggungku?"

"Ah, tentu tuan."

Yoongi menyingkap tirai yang menutupi area _bathtub_ dan mengambil spons untuk menggosok punggung Seokjin. Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat punggung Seokjin.

Penuh lebam dan goresan. Yoongi hanya bisa meringis.

"Ah, tidak apa, itu semua luka tiga minggu yang lalu. Tidak akan terasa sakit lagi bila terkena air." Seokjin tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi ragu. Haruskah dia menggosok punggung Seokjin? Atau dia keluar saja dan memanggil Namjoon agar iblis itu bisa mengobati luka Seokjin? Dia memilih opsi kedua, tapi begitu kakinya melangkah, Seokjin menahan tangannya. "Jangan panggil Namjoon, tolong. Gosok saja punggungku." Titahnya. Maka Yoongi tinggal dan berusaha mati-matian agar menggosok punggung Seokjin selembut mungkin agar tidak membuat tuannya kesakitan.

"Yoongi."

"Ya, tuan."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku ingin memberitahumu rahasiaku."

Yoongi tentu merasa terkejut. Ini bahkan baru kali keduanya bertemu dengan Seokjin dan tuannya langsung ingin memberitahunya rahasia?

"K-kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"B-baiklah.."

Seokjin menarik nafasnya. "Yang perlu kau tahu pertama adalah, aku ke Korea bukan untuk urusan bisnis, yah.. aku mengurus beberapa bisnis, tapi juga untuk menemui atasan Namjoon, raja iblis. Lalu aku menyerahkan setengah dari jiwaku untuk membatalkan kontrak yang aku yakin sudah kau ketahui." Tiba-tiba tubuh Seokjin bergetar.

"Yah, itu membatalkan kontraknya. Mungkin mata kananku masih berwarna ungu sekarang, tapi itu akan menghilang perlahan. Ta-tapi.. resikonya jika aku tidak bisa bertahan dalam dua bulan dalam tubuh lemah seperti ini, aku akan mati. Dan aku rasa aku akan mati walau aku sangat ingin untuk bisa bertahan dan berada di samping Namjoon." Seokjin terisak.

Kebimbangan menyergap Yoongi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Seokjin, tapi itu sangat lancang. Tapi dia tidak tahan melihat tuannya seperti ini. Yoongi memilih untuk memeluk Seokjin.

"Aku yakin tuan bisa bertahan."

"T-tapi jika aku tidak, aku ingin minta padamu untuk menjaga Namjoon. Kalau bisa gantikan posisiku untuk-"

"Maaf memotong tuan. Tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi anda."

Seokjin terdiam dalam isakannya. Jadi rasa terintimidasi ini percuma? Ck, yang dikatakan Ratu Elizabeth saat berkunjung satu tahun yang lalu benar. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, jangan menilai suatu kondisi dari luarnya saja tapi dalami kondisi itu.

"Begitukah? Tapi kau masih bisa menjaganya. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang nekat. Seperti pergi ke alam bawah untuk membunuh rajanya sebagai contoh. Oh, dan jangan pernah memberitahu Namjoon tentang semua luka dipunggungku atau luka lain yang kau lihat."

"A-aku hanya.."

"Akh!"

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin khawatir. Wajar saja Seokjin merintih kesakitan, Yoongi tidak sengaja menekan sebuah luka jahitan yang terpajang dengan mengerikan tepat di perut Seokjin. Ya Tuhan, separah inikah bahaya yang mengancam Seokjin selama ini? Bila Yoongi menjadi Seokjin, mungkin sudah sejak lama dia memilih untuk kabur. Dan wajar saja jika Seokjin menjual jiwanya pada Namjoon untuk melindungi dirinya.

"M-maaf, tuan."

"Tidak apa. Ini salah luka jahitannya yang mengering dengan sangat lama. Bisa tolong ambilkan _bathrobe_ ku?"

Yoongi mengambil _batrobe_ Seokjin yang tergantung tidak jauh dari _bathtub_ dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Uh.. b-bisa berbalik?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah, tapi tubuhnya berbalik.

"Sudah, sekarang bantu aku."

Yoongi berbalik dan membantu Seokjin untuk berjalan. Menuntunnya perlahan dan mendudukannya di atas kursi roda. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu perlahan.

"Yoongi."

"Ya, tuan."

"Kau.. temanku mulai sekarang, jadi berhenti memanggilku tuan dan panggil aku Seokjin saja seperti yang Namjoon lakukan."

Yoongi tidak sanggup menolak, jadi dia menjawab, "Ya, dengan senang hati, Seokjin." membuat Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, dia belum pernah memiliki teman sepanjang hidupnya. Untuk Namjoon tentu berbeda kisah. Sejak dulu dia selalu menutup dirinya dan hanya membiarkan setiap orang yang mengantre untuk menjadi temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengasihani, tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar ingin menjadi teman. Ada juga yang mengolok, tanda mereka hanya ingin berteman karena kercerdasan dan hartanya.

Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

"Euh, Yoongi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihatku terjatuh disebuah lubang yang sangat dalam? Tapi di dalam lubang itu tidak hanya ada tanah, tapi ada tanaman berduri, ular liar yang ganas, kalajengking.. apa kau akan menyelamatkanku?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tentu aku akan menyelamatkan an- maksudku, kau. Kau bilang kita berteman mulai sekarang, teman saling membantu, melindungi, dan menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan emninggalkan temanku begitu saja hanya karena mereka dalam kesulitan." Seokjin lega mendengar itu.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak teman."

"Ya, mereka mencicit, menggonggong, dan mengeong. Hihi.., sekarang mari berpakaian."

"Euh, bisa lepaskan penutup mataku? Aku sudah memakainya selama empat bulan ini."

Yoongi sedikit ragu dengan ini. bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena dia.. gugup? Namjoon menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara iblis itu dengan Seokjin, termasuk warna mata kanan Seokjin yang berubah. Yoongi gugup karena hal itu, dia belum pernah melihat mata berwarna ungu atau mata berbeda warna sebelumnya. Tapi dia melakukannya, dia melepas penutup mata kanan Seokjin perlahan.

Dan dia melihatnya, mata kanan Seokjin yang berwarna ungu. Itu benar-benar..

.. indah.

Yoongi pikir itu akan sangat menyeraman seperti.. warna lipstick perempuan abad ini. Tapi mata Seokjin.. itu ungu yang benar-benar lembut, _orchid_ , Yoongi menyukainya. Dan Yoongi yakin yang lain juga akan menyukainya.

"Ah, Yoongi, ada satu rahasia lagi.."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

"Namjoon, tuan muda belum keluar. Apa dia merasa keberatan jika kami bergabung dengannya hingga tidak keluar dari kamarnya?" Koki Min terdengar gusar.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, bahkan dia yang memintaku untuk memberitahu kalian untuk sarapan bersamanya. Tenang saja, koki, dia pasti akan datang."

Dan pintu aula itu terbuka tepat setelah Namjoon selesai berbicara.

Ya, mereka akan memakan sarapan mereka di aula. Meja di ruang makan terlalu kecil untuk mereka semua, hanya cukup untuk empat orang. Meskipun Seokjin sudah meminta Namjoon untuk menukar meja makan di aula dengan meja makan di ruang makan, karena suasana di ruang makan lebih.. kekeluargaan, karena ada kaca yang memberikanmu pemandangan halaman belakang yang hijau dan menyegarkan.

Tapi Namjoon beralasan bahwa dia tidak bisa memindahkannya. Bohong tentu saja, dia hanya sedang terlalu kacau karena khawatir dan merindukan Seokjin. Seokjin tahu itu karena suara Namjoon terdengar bergetar saat berbicara. Iblis itu juga langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Seokjin menyapa dengan hangat dari kursi rodanya. Dia menatap semua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seokjin sangat tahu bahwa mereka merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi inilah langkah awal yang harus diambil untuk mengubah suasana, dia menginginkan suasana yang hangat, tidak dingin dan kaku seperti dulu.

"Aku yakin Seokjin yang berdiri di depan kalian sekarang terasa begitu asing untuk kalian. Aku tahu, aku juga masih membiasakan diri. Ini semua kulakukan karena aku ingin kalian menjadi.. keluargaku, temanku, bagian dari diriku yang tidak bisa kulepaskan. Kalian sudah melayaniku dengan begitu baik selama ini, aku tidak bisa membalasnya dengan apa-apa selain ini." Seokjin tersenyum.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Sampai Jimin maju dan memeluk Seokjin dengan erat, disusul dengan Namjoon yang langsung menarik Jimin menjauh dari Seokjin. "Seokjin itu milikku."

"Ya! Yoongi saja memelukmu saat Seokjin pergi."

Namjoon langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin. "S- Seokjin, itu bukan seperti itu."

Yoongi mengelus bahu Seokjin. "Ya, aku memeluk Namjoon karena aku kasihan."

Adegan drama itu diakhiri dengan tawa dari semua yang menonton, termasuk Seokjin.

"Sudah kalian semua. Ayo kita sarapan."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, April 12** **th** **, 2017**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Seokjin bertahan dalam tubuh dengan setengah jiwa. Semakin hari rasanya semakin sulit, Namjoon juga merasakan hal itu. Terkadang Seokjin akan tidak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba. Seokjin juga sedikit demi sedikit merasa sulit untuk berdiri tegap sehingga Namjoon harus membantu Seokjin dengan merangkulnya. Seokjin sangat keras kepala, dia menolak untuk memakai kursi roda. Dia bilang bahwa itu membuatnya merasa tidak hidup.

Namjoon tentu mengerti, Seokjin tidak ingin dipandang lemah. Namjoon sangat mengerti, mungkin dia juga akan menolak jika berada pada posisi Seokjin. Hanya saja, Namjoon takut jika Seokjin sedang berjalan sendiri, di tangga, lalu tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Tidak.. tidak.. itu adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini yang Namjoon inginkan terjadi.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon menyingkap selimut Seokjin, tapi si manis tidak ada di sana. Jadi apa maksud Seokjin menyuruhnya untuk memasak banyak hidangan untuk makan siang dan saat dia kembali Seokjin menghilang?

Namjoon langsung membuka sarung tangan hitamnya dan sial sekali karena kontrak mereka mulai memudar. Namjoon tidak bisa bertelepati lagi dengan Seokjin. Sial, sial, sial.

"Seokjin, apa kau di sini? Jika iya tolong jawab karena aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang."

Hening..

"Seokjin!" Namjoon mengitari kamar Seokjin. Lemari pakaian, kolong meja, semua cela Namjoon telusuri demi mencari Seokjin. Dia hampir melangkah keluar untuk berteriak pada setiap orang untuk mencari Seokjin ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Namjoon menghela nafasnya lega dan segera menghampiri Seokjin, memeluknya erat dan menelusuri setiap inchi dari wajah Seokjin, mencari sesuatu yang salah yang mungkin menyakiti si manis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku sangat baik Namjoon, tenanglah." Dia mengusap punggung Namjoon, memberi ketenangan.

"Sedang apa kau di kamar mandi? Kau sudah mandi tadi."

"Masih ada hal yang bisa dilakukan di kamar mandi selain mandi Namjoon. Buang air besar atau kecil contohnya." Seokjin terkekeh.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin. "Panggil aku jika ingin sesuatu."

"Aku tadi mencoba bertelepati, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Lalu aku melihat ke kaca, ternyata warna ungu di mataku sudah memudar. Lagipula kau sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku, maaf tentang itu."

Tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak untuk membelai rambut Seokjin. "Oh Seokjin, itu bukan masalah sama sekali." Dia menarik Seokjin dari pelukannya dan menggendongnya. "Sekarang kau harus berbaring dan menunggu."

Dahi Seokjin mengerut. "Menunggu apa?"

"Sesuatu. Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja, hm?"

Bibir Seokjin mencebik. "Terserah."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

Namjoon berlari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Loteng, lantai dua, lantai satu, semuanya. Mulutnya meneriakkan nama Jimin sekencang mungkin, mencari pria berambut pink yanng sudah berhenti menjadi algojo. Seokjin menawarkan pekerjaan lain untuk kekasih Yoongi itu. Sekarang Jimin adalah ketua keamanan keluarga Phantomhive, meskipun Seokjin sudah memiliki Namjoon yang bisa menjaganya jauh lebih baik.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin memiliki maksud tersembunyi, hanya saja karena Namjoon sudah tidak bisa menggali pikiran ataupun perasaan Seokjin, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan Seokjin menjadikan Jimin sebagai ketua keamanan.

"Jimin!" Namjoon segera berlari menuju _gazebo_ ketika melihat Jimin duduk di sana. Dia tepuk pelan pundak pria yang sedang menghubungi entah siapa melalui _video call._ "Dimana itu?"

"Ah, intinya aku ingin cincin itu menggambarkan ketulusan. Akan kukirim contoh desainnya. Ah, terima kasih." Jimin menoleh pada Namjoon dan tersenyum. "Sudahkah?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Merencanakan sesuatu untuk Yoongi."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin melamarnya?" tebaknya. Jimin mengangguk. "Kurasa dua tahun sudah cukup bagiku dan Yoongi, jadi saatnya mengakhiri hubungan ini dan memulainya dengan yang baru. Papa Min sudah mendesakku berkali-kali dua bulan belakangan ini. Beliau bilang beliau takut umurnya tidak lama lagi. Kuharap itu tidak terjadi."

Ya, Namjoon juga. Sama seperti dia berharap itu tidak terjadi pada Seokjin.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Yoongi untuk menyiapkan makanannya? Lilin dan bunga?"

Jimin terkekeh geli. "Sudah. Tenang bung, kau bisa menghandalkan aku dan Yoongi dalam hal seperti ini."

"Syukurlah. Ayo."

"Jangan gugup, Joon. Aku tahu iblis belum pernah melalui hal seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya iblis juga melalui tahap ini, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi antara iblis dan manusia."

Dahi Jimin berkerut. "Rajamu tidak marah?"

Namjoon menyeringai. "Setelah jasaku padanya? Tentu tidak, aku bebas berlaku sesukaku."

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

Rasanya Seokjin bisa mati karena bosan di kamarnya sendiri. Dia menunggu Namjoon yang tidak kunjung datang tiga puluh menit setelah iblis itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

"Hufft.." Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya.

Tok.. tok..

Jika ada yang mengetuk seperti itu, pastilah Yoongi. Seokjin menggelar senyumnya dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk. Tubuhnya memaksa untuk bangun ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yoongi! Temani aku." Pintanya. Suaranya terdengar manis. Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau harus makan." Si pucat menaruh nampan di nakas Seokjin.

"Hanya makanan-makanan manis dan sehat untukmu saat ini." Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Ada puits d'amour.. charlotte cake.. oh, kaiserschmarrn. Dan kupikir kau akan bosan dengan teh, jadi kuberi kau ini! _Hot chocolate._ Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Seokjin hanya bisa menahan pekikannya di tenggorokan. Ini luar biasa baginya, makanan-makanan manis ini adalah favoritnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memakan tiga kue dan minuman yang dia sukai sejak kecil. Sebelum Namjoon datang dia tidak terlalu peduli dan bergengsi tinggi untuk meminta. Setelah Namjoon datang, iblis itu selelau mengatur apa yang dia makan. Tapi sekarang, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Yoongi yang telah membawakan ini untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak Yoongi." Seokjin menarik tangan Yoongi dan memasukkan si pucat ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau yang memasak?"

"Ya, atas permintaan seseorang yang spesial. Ah, masih ada beberapa lagi.. Jimin!" teriakan Yoongi menggema.

 _Krieet.._

Si pendek-panggilan yang diam-diam Seokjin berikan untuk Jimin-masuk dengan mata yang memandang sekitarnya dengan kagum. Seokjin memaklumi, karena inilah pertama kalinya mantan algojo itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Tuan.. ah, apa tidak boleh aku memanggil anda dengan nama anda seperti Namjoon dan Yoongi?" Si pendek memelas. Tapi Seokjin menggeleng. Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin membiarkan Jimin memanggilnya dengan namanya langsung, tapi Jimin bekerja untuknya secara langsung. Untuk Yoongi dan Namjoon berbeda. Posisi koki masih dipegang oleh Koki Min dan Namjoon bukanlah pelayannya lagi. Lagipula dia yang meminta kedua orang itu memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Baiklah.. tuan, ini bunga yang baru kuketahui adalah bunga kesukaan anda. Selera anda unik sekali tuan, ketika orang lain menyukai lily putih atau mawar putih atau tulip putih, anda malah menyukai-.."

"Tulip hitam. Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jimin menggeleng dan tepat setelah itu lampu di kamar Seokjin padam. Seokjin sebenarnya takut dengan gelap langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "T-tolong buka tirainya."

Jimin membuka tirai kamar Seokjin, membuka dinding kaca yang menghadap langsung pada danau buatan yang berada di bagian barat rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Memang tidak terlalu cerah karena kota London diterjang hujan ringan beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi setidaknya bagi Seokjin sudah cukup.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku menyalakan lilin, Seokjin?" Seokjin menoleh pada Yoongi dan mengangguk.

Apa salah jika di saat seperti ini tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menginginkan Namjoon untuk berada di samping- ah tidak, memeluknya erat dan membelai kepalanya lembut?

"Seokjin?"

Pintu kamarnya berderit dan terbuka. Jika Seokjin memiliki tenaga, dia yakin jika dia pasti sudah melompat, berlari, dan langsung lompat ke dalam pelukan Namjoon. Tapi dia hanya bisa merentangkan tangannya, tidak begitu lebar, meminta sebuah pelukan. Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manja Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Kau takut, hm?" Namjoon merengkuhnya. Seokjin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Namjoon dan mengangguk.

"Kau seharusnya seperti itu padaku, _sugar_." Jimin berbisik dan dibalas dengan sebuah dorongan kecil dari Yoongi yang pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku di sini.. kau belum memakan kuenya? Aku meminta Yoongi untuk membuatnya untukmu." Dan Seokjin langsung melepas pelukannya. Tangannya meraih garpu yang tergeletak di samping piring kecil berisikan charlotte cake dan menyendok masing-masing dari kue satu suapan. Dia memakannya begitu cepat, membuat Namjoon serta Yoongi dan Jimin terkekeh kecil.

 _Ting!_

Terdengar seperti suara besi yang berbenturan dengan porselen bagi telinga Seokjin. Tapi tidak terdengar seperti besi. Seokjin mengamati puits d'amour miliknya dan menemukan sesuatu mengilat terkena sinar redup dari luar. Ini adalah hal yang paling Seokjin tidak suka untuk dilakukan terhadap makanan, membelahnya menjadi dua, tapi dia sangat penasaran hingga terpaksa melakukannya.

"Yoongi, kurasa cincinmu terjatuh dalam adonan ketika sedang memasak, ini." Tangan Seokjin menyodorkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian merah muda yang terlihat begitu menawan. Jika itu miliknya atau seseorang memberikannya padanya, mungkin Seokjin akan merasa sangat senang. Tapi ini adalah milik orang lain dan itu artinya harus dikembalikan, itu yang bibinya ajarkan padanya.

Yoongi dan Jimin tertawa geli ketika Seokjin menyodorkan cincin itu dengan wajah kecewa. "Ahahah, tuan.. anda menggemaskan."

"Ya! Aku tidak!" Seokjin berteriak. Tangan Namjoon langsung bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Seokjin. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak, manis. Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan." Namjoon mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Seokjin yang sekarang memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa kebingungan.

"Ciel Phantomhive.. ah, aku lebih menyukai Seokjin Phantomhive. Seokjin Phantomhive, aku tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan lemah dan dirundung rasa takut yang besar. Tapi karena itulah aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku juga sama takutnya denganmu, aku takut kau pergi dan membiarkanku bernafas sendirian-"

"Masih ada banyak orang di bumi ini Namjoon, kau berlebihan." Jimin menyahuti dan dihadiahi dengan pukulan telak di kepala oleh Yoongi.

"Ekhm.., biar kulanjutkan." Namjoon menarik nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu, jadi bila seandainya kau pergi.. aku ingin setidaknya kita sudah terikat dalam hubungan yang benar-benar serius. Aku tahu aku ini iblis, tapi iblis ini dapat menjanjikan sebuah kasih sayang dan iblis ini juga berjanji untuk berada di sampingmu selalu."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya kembali. "Apa kau ingin.. menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tangannya terulur dan dia berlutut pada Seokjin.

Keadaannya menjadi begitu sulit di sisi Seokjin. Kepalanya terasa semkin berat.

"Namjoon, apa jawaban 'ya' akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud Seokjin? "Tentu, ya, itu akan membuatku bahagia. Apa maksudmu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Dan tepat saat itu Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan teriakan. "Tidak! Seokjin kumohon jawab tidak!" Lalu dia menangis. Jimin yang sama-sama tidak tahu-menahu apa-apa seperti Namjoon hanya bisa merengkuh Yoongi dan mengusap punggung si pucat untuk menenangkan.

"Ssh," Seokjin meringis. "Namjoon, aku mencintaimu.." Dia tersenyum. "Jangan salahkan siapapun setelah ini, hm? Ya, aku bersedia mendampingi- akh.." Tangannya mencengkram pakaiannya pada dada sebelah kiri. Tubuhnya limbung, tapi Namjoon dengan cepat menangkap dan mendekapnya.

"Seokjin, ka-kau.. tidak, tidak.. ayolah buka matamu. Seokjin? ti-tidak.. a-ayo buka matamu." Namjoon mengguncang tubuh Seokjin. Si manis tidak kunjung bangun, matanya menutup dan tubuhnya dingin membeku. Namjoon menoleh pada Yoongi, dia yakin Yoongi tahu tentang semua ini.

"Y- Yoongi.. S- Seokjin-" Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata lebih dari itu. Suaranya tertahan dan digantikan oleh isakan. Wajahnya memerah, akibat sesuatu di dalam yang terasa begitu pedih seperti di tusuk menggunakan pedang milik para penjaga neraka.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya. "Maafkan aku, Joon. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku bercerita-"

"Sssh, aku yakin ini saatnya bagimu untuk bercerita, _sugar._ " Jimin mengusap kembali punggung Yoongi. Si pucat menarik nafasnya kembali dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Rajamu Joon, dia kejam karena memberikan syarat yang sulit untuk Seokjin. Dia tidak hanya meminta setengah jiwa Seokjin, dia juga melarang Seokjin untuk memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu atau kematian akan segera datang padanya. Dia kejam, tidak memiliki hati."

Dan sesuatu dalam diri Namjoon meraung-raung. Rasanya sakit. Raja yang duduk dengan nyaman di singgasana panasnya karena bantuannya, mengkhianatinya.. membuat alasan dibalik sifat manusiawinya di dunia manusia tersiksa dan pergi.

Iblis itu harus mati.

"Tolong jaga Seokjin sebentar, aku memiliki urusan singkat yang harus kuselesaikan."

Dan yang netra Jimin dan Yoongi lihat berikutnya adalah Namjoon yang meletakkan Seokjin di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati, menyelimutinya, mengecup singkat bibirnya, dan kemudian menghilang. Mereka tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di sisi Namjoon, tapi mereka yakin itu bukan hal yang bagus.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **The Underworld, Hell**

Langkah Namjoon menggema di penjuru ruang megah itu. Tidak ada satu penjaga pun yang berani menghentikan Namjoon karena iblis yang satu itu telah menghabisi 700 kompi pasukan penjaga yang menjaga istana. Yang tersisa hanya bisa berdiri seraya mengarahkan pedang mereka pada Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara Namjoon terus melangkah dengan matanya yang menatap tajam sekitarnya.

"Lihat tamu tidak terdugaku. Namjoon, kejutan yang menyenangkan." Iblis dengan tubuh besar itu menyeringai. Langkah Namjoon terhenti tepat di depan anak teangga terakhir yang mengarah ke singgasana.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang berani berbicara, Silian, si raja iblis palsu yang mengkhianati orang yang membantunya merangkak ke atas." Namjoon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam. Dia bisa melihat pergerakan kecil yang menggambarkan ketakutan besar dari si busuk yang duduk di singgasana panasnya.

"Tubuhmu jadi sebesar itu tapi kau masih takut dengan gertakan kecilku? Apa yang kau hadapi selama menjadi raja hm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang dan menghabisi 700 kompi pasukanku-"

"Pasukkanmu? Ck, aku menyesal sudah melengserkan kakakku sendiri demi menolong sahabat busuk yang pada akhirnya merebut nyawa orang yang kucintai."

Dan tawa dari Silian menggema kuat, bahkan hampir meruntuhkan pilar-pilar yang menyangga istananya. "Cinta?" Dia terkekeh. "Jadi yang bocah yang entah bagaimana bisa ke sini beberapa waktu yang lalu itu adalah.. pfft, orang yang kau cintai?" Dia tersenyum geli. Namjoon diam, hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan seluruh keinginannya untuk membunuh Silian saat itu.

"Kau memalukan iblis, Namjoon. Cinta? Iblis tidak mencintai! Kita diciptakan untuk menghasut manusia dan menggantikan cinta dengan benci! Kau memalukan!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ubahlah aku jadi apapun selain iblis, Silian. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam satu spesies denganmu."

Raut Silian berubah. Dia terlihat benar-benar tidak senang. "Tarik ucapanmu dan aku tidak akan menancapkan pedangku di jantungmu." Giginya bergemelatuk.

Namjoon meludah, lalu memandang Silian remeh. "Ayo kita lihat seberapa kuat darah seorang penipu melawan darah murni kerajaan."

Dan tepat saat itu juga, Silian menarik pedang yang tertancap di samping singgasananya dan bangkit. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada Namjoon. Tapi dia dibuat bingung ketika Namjoon tidak lagi berdiri di depan anak tangga terakhir. Matanya mengedar keseluruh cela ruang singgasana, mencari Namjoon. Mulutnya merutuk kecil karena lupa bahwa Namjoon memiliki darah anggota kerajaan, yang memberikannya kemampuan untuk berteleportasi.

Sak!

"Membunuhmu lebih mudah daripada membunuh 700 kompi pasukanmu itu, Silian."

Namjoon melepas tangannya dari pedang yang tertancap pada punggung Silian, membiarkan iblis yang satu itu ambruk membentur setiap anak tangga yang ada, dan tergeletak di depan anak tangga terakhir.

"Namjoon. Mengkhianatiku, kabur, dan tiba-tiba datang lalu membunuh sahabatmu."

Namjoon menoleh dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kakak, maaf." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu akhirnya membunuh Silian yang di saat bersamaan kematiannya membuka pintu penjaraku, membuatku bebas dan bisa mengambil alih takhtaku kembali?"

Dan mata Namjoon kembali diselimuti airmata, membuat kakaknya terheran-heran.

"Aku mencintai. Mengherankan memang, tapi aku mencintai seseorang. Silian keparat itu membunuhnya.. aku ingin dia kembali, kumohon. Dia baru saja pergi, dosanya begitu banyak jadi kuyakin dia berada di sini, tolong aku, Namhyun." Tangan Namjoon menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Siapa namanya?"

Namjoon sedikit terkejut karena Namhyun tidak marah ataupun mengamuk. "Di- dia Seokjin, nama inggrisnya Ciel, nama keluarganya Phantomhive."

"Hmm, Phantomhive? Apa dia anak Eric dan Jacqueline Phantomhive? Keponakan Jacques Red dan Hillary Red?"

Kepala Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ditahan di penjara bawah membuatku mendapatkan banyak informasi dari penjaga-penjaga tinggi yang menangani arwah. Mereka tidak lagi berada di neraka, sudah diserahkan pada malaikat." Namhyun menghela nafasnya. "Phantomhive dan Red memang memiliki setumpuk dosa, tapi mereka melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan, karena itu malaikat meminta mereka untuk dipindahkan."

Namjoon langsung merasa begitu putus asa. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka sudah pasti Seokjin akan langsung masuk ke surga, bukan neraka. Para petinggi malaikat pasti sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa setiap keluarga Phantomhive dan Red layak untuk dimasukkan ke surga tidak peduli sebanyak apa tumpukkan dosa mereka.

"Maaf Joon."

Helaan lelah keluar ddari mulut Namjoon. "Tidak apa, terimakasih sudah membantuku. Selamat atas kembalinya takhtamu."

"Terima kasih juga sudah membebaskanku."

Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain pergi dengan tangan hampa..

.. juga hati yang hampa.

 **.**

 **-x-**

 **.**

 **London, December 4** **th** **, 2025**

"Papa, Yoongi mohon bertahanlah.."

"Papa Min, aku yakin anda pasti kuat."

Kakinya menyamai langkah perawat, Jimin, dan Yoongi yang berjalan cepat di samping brankar yang ditiduri oleh Koki Min yang terbuju lemah. Namjoon tidak begitu ingat, tapi dia tahu pasti bahwa Koki Min mengalami serangan jantung. Yoongi menangis dan segalanya.. lalu berkahir di sini, rumah sakit.

Ini membuat Namjoon menyesal. Seharusnya dia membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit sembilan tahun yang lalu saat si manis sakit. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

"Maaf, tidak ada yang boleh masuk." Perawat itu menahan Yoongi ketika si pucat mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Perawat di depan pintu itu menahan Yoongi, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Hanya Namjoon yang diam.

Bukan maksudnya begitu, tapi setelah tubuh Seokjin hangus dibakar api, hatinya juga hangus tidak tersisa. Dia tidak penah tersenyum, tertawa, bersikap hangat, atau hal ramah lainnya yang pernah dia lakukan pada saat Seokjin masih ada di sampingnya. Dia sendiri bahkan heran ketika dia bergerak untuk merangkul Koki Min dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Padahal dia memiliki supir yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengantar tiga orang sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat.

"Tenanglah, Papa pasti selamat."

Namjoon menatap Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Tiga tahun lalu, ketika pada akhirnya Namjoon menyetujui usulan Jimin untuk membakar tubuh Seokjin yang diawetkan, sepasang kekasih itu merangkulnya dan menenangkannya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi yang sedang berada di posisinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ah, tidak.. si pucat tidak benar-benar berada di posisinya, Koki Min masih hidup.

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang perawat keluar dan memberitakan bahwa Koki Min selamat. Yoongi dan Jimin bernafas lega dan berterima kasih pada perawat itu, lalu mengulas senyum bahagia. Sementara Namjoon hanya duduk dengan tatapan datar.

"Adminitrasinya bisa diurus di kasir, tuan."

"Biar aku saja." Namjoon bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Bruk..

"Ah, maafkan aku." Namjoon mengambil buku yang mungkin saja milik orang yang dia tabrak. Membaca judulnya sebentar dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik buku.

"Aku juga salah karena berjalan sambil membaca, tuan." Orang itu tersenyum.

Tangan Namjoon menyerahkan buku itu, lalu dia terpaku.

"Tuan? Tuan baik-baik saja?"

Mata Namjoon memanas.

"Ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku terlahir lemah, jadi aku mudah sekali sakit. Dan baru-baru ini ada yang meracuniku, aku koma selama empat hari dan kemarin aku sadar. Tuan bagaimana?"

Airmata Namjoon mengalir, tapi tangannya mengusapnya. Dia tersenyum. "Kokiku terkena serangan jantung dan aku baru saja ingin mengurus administrasinya." Jawabnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau harus cepat agar kokimu cepat mendapat kamar."

"Ya, tentu saja. Emm, aku Namjoon Phantomhive. Ah, jika sulit, nama lainku adalah Sebastian Phantomhive." Namjoon mengukurkan tangannya.

"Tidak sulit, namamu seperti nama orang Korea, aku orang Korea. Aku Seokjin Kim. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Namjoon benar-benar merasa seperti dihidupkan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Aku ngga tau gimana menurut kalian yang baca ini, tapi ini aneh buat aku. Aku ngetik ini bener-bener ngebut karena hari H buat berangkat itu sebentar lagi. Aku _scroll playlist_ aku berkali-kali buat nemuin lagu yang pas yang bisa bikin cerita ini punya _feel_ yang pas pula. Tapi kayaknya gagal :( Bagi yang mau sequel (kayak ada yang mau aja :(.. ) kayaknya ngga bisa, ini aja udah bikin pusing, apa lagi sequelnya.

Maaf kalau cerita ini punya banyak kekurangan, karena yang nulis cerita ini punya banyak kekurangan. Maaf kalau ini ngga memuaskan, alay, dan lainnya. _Have a nice day! Peace._

Oh iya, mau promosi.. _Could you listen to Hyukoh songs? They are amazing and very inspirating :)_


End file.
